Al fin, la esperada confesión de amor
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Disfruten este breve fic por temporada. Y no olvidar que la historia original siempre será propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, a la cual le rendimos honores difrutando sus mangas. ¡TERMINADO!
1. Chapter 1

_Hola a los lectores de este foro, cambie un poco de mi ambiente habitual para presentarles este fic por la temporada. Esta historietita la publiqué el año pasado en mi cuenta de FFL, pues esta linda parejita me rondaba en la cabeza, porque doña Rumiko Takahashi nunca definió su situación a pesar de haberla insinuado. Con ustedes una versión para ello._

**¡Al fin… la esperada confesión de amor!**

Parte 1.

Hacía algún tiempo que la conocía. La había visto crecer y convertirse en una agraciada señorita, en los últimos cinco años, cuando él regresó como doctor a la zona donde estudió la preparatoria. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que llegaría a enamorarse perdidamente de esa linda muchacha… tan tierna y de dulce carácter.

El doctor Tofú Ono le lleva entre seis o siete años a Kasumi Tendo. Es un buen hombre dedicado a su profesión de médico quiropráctico, bastante inteligente y conocedor de un sinfín de dolencias, y los remedios para curarlas. Aparte de eso… no es nada feo, le gusta hacer ejercicio y mantenerse en forma; al parecer es muy ahorrativo, pues tiene una clínica propia en la cual puede tener a sus pacientes en observación o recuperación por varios días, sabe cocinar, es estudioso, cuida su jardín, es ordenado y limpio… todo un estuche de monerías para muchas. Pero su corazón y sus pensamientos sólo están puestos en una mujer… Kasumi Tendo. Aunque de forma inconsciente, porque en el transcurso de los años nunca le ha pedido de manera formal que fuera su prometida y futura esposa. Siempre que ella estaba cerca cambiaba radicalmente su carácter profesional y se ponía como loco, al grado de perder la razón y cometer toda clase de desvaríos, siendo un peligro hasta para él mismo.

Ya iba siendo hora de dejar de actuar como demente y poner las cosas en claro, o es posible que ese gran amor sólo se quede guardado.

Muy buen día, doctor Tofú — Kasumi llegó a la clínica, saludando alegremente al entrar al consultorio, llevando un tazón en las manos —. Le preparé este guisado con carne, sé que es su favorito.

La linda joven siempre tenía detalles como ese para su persona. ¡Cómo no enamorarse de ella! Con esa bondadosa expresión y bella sonrisa conquistaría a cualquiera. Afortunadamente parecía que la muchacha no estaba interesada en nadie… ni siquiera en él. Hasta rechazó la oportunidad de ser la prometida de un hombre más joven… Ranma Saotome es un muchacho menor que ella, un chico medio tonto y bastante agresivo no sería lo ideal para alguien tan dulce y tierna como Kasumi Tendo. El doctor Tofú sintió que volaba por las nubes al escuchar su dulce voz, pero tenía que controlarse para poder comportarse mejor en su presencia. Se levantó presuroso de la silla y fue a recibirla. "Contrólate" se dijo internamente cuando la vio en el umbral de la puerta, "Ya va siendo hora de que…"

¡Kasumi, es un gusto verte tan temprano! — la saludó con una gran sonrisa al aproximarse a ella, procurando lucir como gente normal —. Tú siempre tan detallista conmigo… me da tanta pena.

"Por favor, sólo un poco más" volvió a reprenderse pues, al verse reflejado en sus bellos ojos, que lo veían con cariño, sentía ganas de correr como loco.

Para mí es un gusto, doctor Tofú — le dijo la joven con tono tierno —, un buen hombre como usted necesita una atención.

Él tomó el tazón con comida y le rozó sin querer una mano. Sintió como una descarga eléctrica al contacto con su suave piel. Kasumi sólo sonreía y Tofú se percató que la sangre le subía a la cabeza hasta sonrojarse.

¿Le pasa algo, doctor Tofú? — le preguntó extrañada al verlo tan avergonzado, como si ella no hubiera sentido nada.

No… Kasumi… es que… — tartamudeó —, no quise ofenderte, disculpa mi atrevimiento.

Retiró delicadamente la mano de la de la joven, y desvió un poco la vista, queriendo que la tierra se lo tragara por atreverse a ponerle una mano encima… literalmente. La muchacha volvió a sonreír al notar por fin que es lo que había avergonzado al gentilhombre.

Pierda usted cuidado, doctor Tofú — le hizo una breve reverencia y salió después de mirarlo una vez más con mucho cariño —. Vengo más tarde por el tazón.

Tofú la vio salir y suspiró un poco. Por lo menos pudo controlarse frente a la joven, pero no se atrevió a decirle… nada. Se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesto a saborear el exquisito platillo. Al dejarlo en la mesa… empezó a brincar de gusto y canturrear una torpe melodía, para después ir por "Betty", su apreciado esqueleto.

¡"Betty" querida!, Kasumi nos trajo el desayuno — y lo tomó sin mucho cuidado, sacudiéndolo un poco al bailar su cancioncita —. Ven a comer conmigo, y beberemos té a su salud.

Sin embargo, alguien había visto un poco la escena.

Akane Tendo, la hermana pequeña de Kasumi, había fantaseado con el doctor Tofú desde pequeña, pero se dio cuenta, incluso antes que los demás, que al caballero le gustaba mucho su hermana mayor, incluso se había esmerado en parecerse a ella; algo imposible de conseguir por su carácter arrebatado y bastante agresivo, lo que hacía a la menor de las Tendo muy peleonera y poco femenina. Aun así también tiene su encanto entre los muchachos, cosa que fastidiaba a la doncella en grado extremo… eso hasta que conoció al que será su futuro esposo, gracias al arreglo entre los padres de ambos. Ranma Saotome sólo podía tener por prometida a una chica semejante a él, capaz de soportarlo y ponerlo en su lugar cuando era necesario. Pero esta historia no es de ellos.

Akane salió temprano, sigilosamente detrás de su hermana, pues tenía algunos pendientes que hacer y no estaba dispuesta a llegar tarde a la escuela por culpa de Ranma y su sueño pesado. A pesar de sus "múltiples ocupaciones", decidió seguir prudentemente a la mayor. Le parecía hilarante ver al doctor Tofú perdiendo la cordura, y a la vez sentía tantas ganas de ayudarle para que se sincerara con Kasumi, pues estaba casi segura de que su hermanita también estaba enamorada del buen doctor, pero no decía nada por ser tradicionalista, esperando a que sea el varón quien le pida matrimonio, como debe de ser. Ágilmente saltó la barda de la clínica, y se trepó a un árbol para observar el interior a través de la ventana abierta, desde donde pudo apreciar todo. Exhaló un poco, y bajó del árbol en cuanto su consanguínea se hubo alejado. Era ahora o nunca que debía hacer entrar en razón al gentilhombre.

Buenos días, doctor Tofú — saludó con un poco de pena al entrar —. Disculpe por molestarlo tan temprano.

Akane, buenos días, veo que madrugaste — el aludido salió de la cocina, devorando educadamente el guisado —. Kasumi vino hace un momento y me trajo esto, ¿no la viste?… — le preguntó extrañado, más la muchacha negó suavemente con la cabeza… claro que no iba admitir que vio mucho más de lo que el buen hombre hubiera esperado —. Por cierto, disculpa que no te ofrezca, sólo es una porción — agregó apenado.

Descuide, doctor Tofú, ya almorcé en casa — contestó la chica con amabilidad y una sonrisa —. ¿Puedo hablar con usted un momento? — le preguntó con cortesía —. Pero termine de desayunar — le indicó al ver que el caballero parecía dispuesto a dejar de comer —, no se apure por mí.

Muy bien, Akane, por lo menos permíteme obsequiarte un poco de té — le dijo Tofú, cediéndole amablemente el paso para la cocina.

La jovencita se iba a negar, con las mejillas algo coloradas… la galantería de Tofú siempre le ha fascinado, pero suspiró nuevamente y aceptó.

Bueno, está bien — contestó volviendo a sonreír, y entró antes que él.

El buen hombre le sirvió una taza llena de té caliente.

Con confianza — le dijo amablemente mientras bebía su propio té —. "Betty" — se dirigió al esqueleto, el cual se hallaba sentado en una silla —, saluda a Akane… Por favor, discúlpala — esta vez volvió a mirar a la joven Tendo —, es que cuando "Betty" come no habla.

A la muchacha le brotó una gotita anime en lo alto de la frente ante la observación, para representar su asombro. La osamenta se encontraba sentada al lado de Tofú, con una expresión difícil de interpretar, "pelando la mazorca", sus cuencas vacías parecían mirarlos. Se podía decir que era una persona más compartiendo el desayuno.

Entonces, Akane, ¿qué querías decirme? — preguntó animosamente el joven doctor, animándole a hablar.

Bueno… — la chica tartamudeó un poco, aun insegura de soltar prenda — es sobre… Kasumi.

¿Qué le pasa a Kasumi? — dijo el caballero en tono preocupado —. ¿Acaso está enferma? — y se alarmó un poco de pensar que su amada pudiera tener una grave dolencia.

No — Akane negó presurosa, un poco asustada por la reacción del galeno —, Kasumi no esta enferma; sólo que…

Menos mal, Akane — el joven suspiró aliviado —, pensé que se trataba de algo grave… ¿Entonces, qué es? — volvió a preguntar con su tono amable, bebiendo otro sorbo de té —. Te escucho con atención.

Doctor Tofú… — la doncella lo miró fijamente, armándose de valor para soltarle la pregunta a quemarropa —, ¿a usted le gusta mi hermana Kasumi?

El pobre hombre casi se atraganta con el té… tosió un poco y se le cayeron las gafas. La expresión de "Betty" pareció hacerse de sorpresa ante ese movimiento.

Perdón… — dijo el médico lagrimeando y limpiando sus anteojos, que la joven le entregó al levantarlos del suelo —. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? — pareció avergonzado de si mismo.

Doctor Tofú — contestó seriamente la muchacha —, en su forma de ser se nota que usted siente por Kasumi algo más que simple amistad… desde hace mucho.

¿Qué… tiene de especial mi forma de ser? — el caballero tartamudeó, con el tono de su piel intensamente enrojecido —. Soy amable con todos mis pacientes, y las personas que me visitan y me brindan su afecto.

Pero con ella es diferente — Akane le hizo la aclaración, tratando de no sonar incorrecta —. Cuando usted está cerca de Kasumi pierde la noción de las cosas, como que le da un ataque de… locura, y no está consciente de lo que hace.

El doctor Tofú se levantó de su silla y caminó un tanto desesperado alrededor de la mesa. Hasta "Betty" lo "_miraba_" fijamente, con gesto escrutador.

Akane, ¿qué hago? — le dijo a la chica al fin, en tono de abatimiento —. No puedo negarlo más, y menos a ti, que eres su hermanita querida — se le acercó y se agachó junto a ella, poniéndose casi de cuclillas —. ¿Puedes decirme qué piensa Kasumi de mí? — preguntó curioso, tal vez esperanzado.

Ella lo estima mucho — confirmó la jovencita, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera —. Yo creo que tal vez… también siente algo por usted — y esta vez le palmeó un hombro para reconfortarlo —. Aunque, si usted no le dice nada, Kasumi tampoco hará algo — le puntualizó volviendo a ponerse seria —. Mi hermana es muy conservadora y le tiene un gran respeto a mi padre, y a la memoria de mi madre — después agregó —. Pero, si usted gusta, yo puedo ayudarle.

Akane, ¿de verdad me harías ese favor? — dijo Tofú visiblemente aliviado, incorporándose ágilmente.

La muchachita afirmó sonriendo más abiertamente, deseaba más que nunca que su hermana y el doctor fueran felices.

¡Gracias Akane, eres adorable! — y la levantó también con presteza de la silla en donde la chica estaba sentada, estrechándola con cariño en un abrazo.

Para mala suerte de la pequeña señorita Tendo…

¡Akane!, ¿por qué diablos…? — Ranma Saotome entró al consultorio como es su costumbre, impertinente y sin educación para llamar a la puerta.

El chico se quedó con la bocota abierta, asombrado por la escena de su prometida en los brazos de aquel hombre mayor que alguna vez la hizo suspirar… eso casi era como una ofensa a su sagrado compromiso nupcial.

¡Ah, que tal, Ranma! — le saludó el doctor Tofú muy contento, soltando cuidadosamente a la muchacha —. Veo que se te hizo tarde otra vez.

¡Ranma! — exclamó Akane casi al mismo tiempo, un tanto alarmada al notar la expresión del muchacho —, ¿qué haces aquí?

Nada — espetó el aludido con un poco de molestia —. Creo que mejor me voy, siento haberlos interrumpido.

Oye, Ranma, no es… — iba a decir la joven… casi podía sentir el latir de su corazón porque su prometido mostrara algo de inquietud por ella.

Guárdate tus palabras, Akane — le soltó toscamente dándole la espalda, dispuesto a marcharse de ese lugar.

Vamos, Ranma, no tienes que ser tan celoso — dijo Tofú amablemente, consiguiendo que el joven se detuviera —. Akane va ayudarme con algo muy importante para mí, y tú sabes cuanto estimo a su familia, incluidos tu papá y tú.

El muchacho sólo hizo una mueca de desagrado, que los otros dos no vieron. Él no era de esos babosos que se pasaban perdiendo el tiempo para mirar a la menor de las Tendo como si fuera la mujer más encantadora de Nerima… "¡Puras estupideces!" se dijo en su interior.

Yo no estoy celoso — puntualizó después del lapsus, posteriormente volteó a ver a la chica, hablándole con seriedad —. Akane, apúrate o se nos hará más tarde, te espero afuera — y, antes de terminar de salir, se despidió lo más educado que pudo del buen doctor —. Con su permiso, doctor Tofú.

La aludida volvió a enrojecer… hacia un buen tiempo que tampoco podía disimular lo mucho que le gustaba ese pelado de Ranma.

Anda, ve con él para que no lleguen a última hora a la escuela — la animó el doctor Tofú, haciendo de cuenta que no notó nada raro —. Y no te preocupes, en cuanto tengas tiempo te espero — y le dedicó una sonrisa para darle a entender que perdiera cuidado por algo.

Lo siento, adiós — Akane se recuperó de sus ensoñaciones y se despidió con una leve reverencia, corriendo presurosa para alcanzar al impertinente de su "novio" —. ¡Oye, Ranma, me dijiste que me esperarías! — lo llamó a voces.

¡Akane, eres muy lenta! — se escuchó la joven voz varonil a lo lejos —. ¡A qué no me alcanzas! — y lanzó una sonora carcajada.

¡Ya madura, tonto! — se quejó la muchacha.

Tofú sonrió otra vez al verlos alejarse, peleándose y discutiendo como es la costumbre de esa joven pareja. Pero la hora de declararle su amor a Kasumi, de una vez por todas, y pedirle fuera su esposa, estaba cerca de hacerse realidad.

_Nota de la autora: Para los que lean esto y no me conozcan, actualmente escribo para los foros de "Dragon Ball" e "Inuyasha" aquí en Fanfiction, y espero mi historia sea de su agrado. La pareja del Doctor Tofú y Kasumi Tendo nunca quedó bien dentro del manga de "Ranma ½", a mí de verdad me agradan y por ello aprovecho la cercanía del 14 de febrero para tratar de darle algo de romanticismo a esa bonita relación. Disfruten mi contribución, a la vez que los invito a leerme en el otro foro._  
><em>P.D. Algunas cosas tal vez difieran un poco de la realidad o se vea como OoC, pero no es por molestar ni adueñarme de los personajes propiedad de la gran Rumiko.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Parte 2.

_Sin más que decir, con ustedes la segunda parte de este desenlace cómico y romántico. Disfrútenlo y sonrían._

El día transcurrió en aparente calma, la calma común en el distrito de Nerima. El anciano y loco maestro Happosai fue a molestar, como ya se le había hecho costumbre, a la escuela Furinkan, llevándose con él una gran cantidad de prendas íntimas, y siendo perseguido por una multitud de chicas enfurecidas. El señor Soun Tendo y el señor Genma Saotome se entretuvieron jugando _shogui_, su hábito mañanero, y Kasumi se dedicó a las tareas del hogar; siempre lo hacía desde que su querida madre había fallecido, y nunca se quejaba por ello, pues le gustaba cuidar a su familia con esmero. El rostro de la muchacha se veía más alegre que de costumbre, y hasta cantaba un poco mientras tendía la ropa. Algunos pajarillos cantaron con ella. La joven lucía tan hermosa a pesar de su apariencia sencilla.

Su papá la miró por un momento, un tanto extrañado de oírla cantar con más ganas. Su hija mayor se había tomado muy en serio el desempeño de señora del hogar, que literalmente se encerró en ese papel y nunca pensaría en dejar a su viudo padre sin su compañía… tal vez por ello no había pensado en comprometerse con un hombre. Más Soun Tendo no quería ser egoísta, sobre todo porque, algún día, él también moriría, y no sería correcto que su querida Kasumi, siendo joven y bonita, se quedara sola en la vida.

Kasumi, hija, ¿hay un motivo especial para que cantes así? — le preguntó amablemente a su heredera en cuanto ella entró nuevamente a la casa —. Te ves muy contenta.

El día es hermoso, papá — respondió la señorita con su dulce y característica sonrisa —, y debemos dar gracias a Dios porque aun estamos aquí, disfrutando de la vida — fue a dejar la canastilla donde había llevado la ropa y, en menos de dos minutos, regresó para despedirse de los señores —. Voy de compras al mercado, no me tardo.

Besó cariñosamente a su padre en la mejilla, y también al tío Genma le tocó su dosis de ternura en la frente. Salió de la casa tarareando esa cancioncita, con el rostro radiante de felicidad. Los dos hombres la vieron irse.

Amigo Saotome, me preocupa un poco mi Kasumi — le dijo Soun a su compañero y camarada de años, inmediatamente de que su hija mayor se retiró —, es tan amable y generosa, pero no tiene suerte con los chicos… — y soltó un suspiro —. No deseo que sea una solterona amargada en el futuro.

Por favor, amigo Tendo — dijo Genma, agitando una mano como para tratar de minimizar el asunto —, ambos sabemos que a ella eso no le preocupa para nada — para después palmearle un hombro a su ya casi consuegro, a modo de confortarle —; y es mejor así porque, de esa forma, no lo dejara abandonado.

Amigo Saotome — el aludido le dirigió a su camarada una mirada que reflejaba un poco de molestia, hablándole con seriedad —, mi Kasumi no me abandonaría ni aunque se casara. Pero yo no debo ser un estorbo en su vida… — y volvió a suspirar un poco más alto — mi difunta esposa no me lo perdonaría.

Bueno… — tartamudeó el otro, un poco preocupado por la actitud de su amigo —, también sabemos que… hay un hombre… algo cobarde… que no se ha atrevido a pedirle… nada.

Saotome… ¿se refiere usted al doctor Tofú? — preguntó el de largos cabellos como afirmando… toda la comunidad de Nerima parecía conocer ese secreto a voces.

El mismo — confirmó el calvo, afirmando también con la cabeza —. No me negarás, Tendo, que es un buen partido para tu hija — y le dedicó una sonrisa de triunfo.

Puede que tengas razón, pero… — meditó Soun, apoyando la barbilla en su mano derecha — si siempre pierde la cabeza delante de ella…

Ese pobre muchacho… — Genma se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un movimiento de cabeza que podía interpretarse como apenado por la actitud tan infantil del joven médico.

Por cierto que Kasumi había comprado varias cosas para preparar de comer, saludando a todos los comerciantes con su amabilidad característica, y ganándose algunos descuentos en los comestibles por ser tan linda… una linda señorita soltera, en la mejor edad para casarse. En realidad no le faltaba quien la cortejara, pero la muchacha sólo aceptaba los piropos sin darle a nadie ninguna esperanza para ir a hablar con su progenitor y pedirla en casamiento. Porque a la señorita Tendo también le gustaba el doctor Tofú… más tampoco lo decía abiertamente. Tal vez no desde el principio que lo conoció, ya que era demasiado joven y nunca se había planteado amar a un hombre y dejar a su pobre padre desamparado. Era una promesa que le hizo a su madre, que cuidaría de su progenitor. Ahora era distinto, pues sentía que el corazón palpitaba emocionado en su pecho cada vez que veía al galeno, ya se había dado cuenta que el caballero era muy amable y apreciaba a su familia, así que no representaría ningún problema si se comprometían. Por ello le gustaba ser servicial con el buen hombre. Quizá algún día… él se sinceraría con ella, y le pediría matrimonio.

Pasó una vez más a la clínica. El joven médico despedía a un paciente.

Doctor Tofú, siento molestarlo nuevamente — saludó la muchacha al llegar, dedicándole una de sus mejores y bellas sonrisas, y una leve reverencia, dejando la bolsa de su mandado cuidadosamente en el suelo —. Vengo por el tazón de la mañana, y le prepararé algo de comer para más tarde.

Kasumi… no… tienes que molestarte — el pobre hombre sonrió como bobo, tratando de no perder la cabeza por enésima ocasión —. Pero pasa por favor… en seguida te lo traigo.

No es molestia, doctor Tofú — agregó la chica y se le acercó, tocándole suavemente un hombro para indicarle que no había problema —. Usted atienda a sus pacientes, yo lo tomaré. Con permiso, muy buen día — le sonrió como siempre, saludando a un señor que esperaba por atención, y entrando a la cocina.

La cordura de Tofú por poco no puede más, estuvo a punto de desbordarse. En ese momento la expresión de loco asomó en su rostro, y se dirigió al desventurado ancianito que se encontraba en la sala; el viejecito había estado a punto de retirarse al ver llegar a Kasumi, más la fuerza del galeno es mucha para sus años y sus dolencias.

Adelante, por favor — llevó a rastras al abuelito al interior del consultorio… podría decirse que de buena manera —, mi asistente tomará sus datos… "Betty" querida, ¿serías tan amable de atender a este caballero? — y llamó al esqueleto, que se encontraba "sentado" al escritorio, sin haber podido "tomar" el té de la mañana… la expresión en su rostro huesudo reflejaba incredulidad —. "Betty", se ha enfriado tu té… — observó el médico con algo de pena, después se dirigió nuevamente a su paciente —. Permítame, buen hombre, regreso en un minuto — y pensaba abandonar el consultorio para ir a ver a Kasumi.

El aludido parpadeó de asombro y decidió no negarse, pues estaba al corriente de que, en cuanto la dulce señorita Tendo se fuera… tal vez el doctor se recuperara y lo atendiera de verdad. Hasta parecía tener en su cara la misma expresión de "Betty". La muchacha se presentó en la entrada de la habitación, llevando el tazón limpio en sus manos.

Doctor, ¿le apetece comer albóndigas con arroz? — le preguntó con dulzura al momento de casi topar con él en el umbral de la puerta —. Le prepararé unas, y las mandaré con Ranma o con Akane — les dedicó a ambos una reverencia breve antes de marcharse —. Con su permiso, tenga buen día señor.

Gr… gracias… Kasumi — el pobre hombre se quedó un poco ido. Una vez más la dejó ir sin poder decirle nada. Caminó un poco hacia la salida de la clínica, casi trastabillando, y se asomó para verla por última vez. Suspiró calladamente y estiró los brazos hacia arriba.

Doctor Tofú… creo que mejor me voy — dijo el anciano con carita de miedo al asomarse a la puerta del consultorio —. Volveré otro día.

Disculpe usted, señor — Tofú regresó sobre sus pasos, ya con el rostro sereno y su mirada profesional —, lo cité para hoy y lo atenderé como se merece. Veamos… — entró nuevamente al cuarto, llevando cuidadosamente a su paciente por los hombros.

Mucho más tarde, cerca de las tres, dos peleoneros regresaban de la escuela.

En serio, Akane, no recordaba que tenía esa tarea — se quejaba Ranma en voz muy alta.

Pues claro, tú nunca recuerdas nada… de nada — le soltó una enojada Akane, mirándolo despectivamente.

No me molestes con eso, Akane… — él la miró de la misma forma, después agregó a modo de reclamo —. ¿Y por qué no me refrescarte la memoria, eh? Eres una envidiosa.

Ranma, son tus deberes, y yo no soy tu nana — le reprochó la chica.

Pues sí, pero eres mi… — el chico iba a añadir algo más, mas se avergonzó un poco por lo que diría —. Olvídalo — y desvió la vista para disimular.

Cuando te conviene — ella lo miró enfurruñada… sólo para que lo sacara de problemas es para lo que mencionaba su compromiso.

Por cierto, Akane… ¿qué te traías con el doctor Tofú? — dijo Ranma a los dos minutos, para cambiar el tema y pasar por alto el bochornoso momento, lanzándole una mirada entre escrutadora y suspicaz —. No me lo dijiste en la mañana… ni en ninguna hora de hecho.

Ranma… no seas metiche — Akane puso los ojos en blanco por un instante, luego de soltar un imperceptible suspiro.

Yo no soy metiche, y no me importa lo que hagas — el joven de la trenza levantó los brazos en su pose habitual de "me vale", caminando con equilibrio sobre el enrejado que bordeaba el canal que atraviesa el distrito de Nerima, hablando en tono altanero — Pero, si te puedo ayudar en algo… — suavizó la entonación y miró una vez más a su novia.

Tú eres poco romántico… — dijo ella sonriendo un poco —, no creo que seas el indicado para ayudarme.

¡Ah, claro! — puntualizó él irónicamente —, y tú seguramente eres "La reina de corazones" ¡No me hagas reír, Akane!

Por lo menos soy mujer, y conozco a mi hermana… — afirmó la chica sin mostrarse molesta esta vez — y también al doctor Tofú.

No creo que puedas auxiliar al doctor Tofú — dijo el chico con presteza, deteniéndose un poco para mirarla una vez más con detenimiento, hablándole en tono burlón —. Él necesita la ayuda de un hombre experto en mujeres como… ¡Pero qué diablos…!

Un chorro de agua lo alcanzó y lo hizo caer al canal. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de gritar.

¡Oh, cuánto lo siento! — dijo una pobre viejecita que salió de una casa —. Se me soltó la manguera — y, recogiendo su instrumento de jardinería, cerró el portón de su vivienda.

Akane parpadeó asombrada y luego se asomó hacia el canal, del que Ranma salió todo mojado.

Ranma… ¿acaso tú conoces un hombre experto en mujeres? — le preguntó con sarcasmo, conteniendo apenas la risa.

Muy graciosa, Akane — contestó la pelirroja, exprimiendo su camisa —. Muy graciosa.

Ya en casa, después de comer, la familia se disponía a continuar con sus rutinas diarias.

Akane, ¿podrías por favor llevarle esto al doctor Tofú? — le pidió Kasumi amablemente a su hermanita menor. Era un tazón con un poco del guisado.

Sí — dijo ella antes de levantarse de su lugar, dispuesta a cumplir gustosamente con el encargo y poder platicar otro poco con el médico… más Ranma se le adelantó con prontitud.

Descuida, Kasumi, yo lo haré — dijo con tono educado —, porque Akane debe terminar su tarea atrasada — y tomó el tazón con presteza y agilidad.

¿¡Qué! — exclamó la joven con un poco de molestia, parpadeando como si le hubiera entrado una basurita —. Oye, Ranma, tú sabes que eso no es…

Adiós — el joven salió velozmente llevando el recipiente sobre la cabeza, dejando a su "novia" con la palabra en la boca.

¡Ranma! — gritó la muchacha cerca de la puerta del comedor, con ganas de jalarlo de la trenza y estrangularlo por embustero —. ¡Ya verás cuando regreses!

Tranquila, Akane, es mejor que te dediques a terminar tu tarea atrasada — le dijo el señor Tendo con autoridad, aun sentado a la mesa —. Deberías agradecer que Ranma se preocupa por ti y te ayuda, como debe ser.

¡Que se va a preocupar por mí ni que nada! — espetó furiosa la muchacha, haciendo retroceder a su padre —. ¡Ese es un mentiroso aprovechado! — y salió como fiera del salón.

Ranma iba tan rápido como podía, haciendo equilibrio con el tazón en la cabeza y, siendo un experto en artes marciales "vale todo", no le costaba nada de trabajo. Él creía tener la solución a los problemas del doctor Tofú… por algo es todo un hombre experto en mujeres.

Buenas tardes, doctor Tofú — saludó al entrar en la clínica —. Kasumi le manda esto.

¡Ah, Ranma, qué amable! — dijo el aludido amablemente, colgando en ese instante el teléfono —. No quería molestarla y llame al "Neko – haten" pidiendo rameen… ¡Pero que delicia! — olió el contenido del traste —, Kasumi siempre es tan detallista.

Agarró el platón y se dispuso a entrar en la cocina…

Disculpa el desorden, Ranma — le explicaba al jovencito cuando se encaminaba hacia el interior —, pero hoy tuve muchos pacientes, por ello no pude ni cocinar para mí.

… sólo que se equivocó de puerta.

Doctor Tofú — observó Ranma con diversión, tratando de aguantarse la risa —, ese es el consultorio.

Oh, si — le respondió su interlocutor un tanto avergonzado —, es que le voy a convidar a "Betty" — al muchacho le brotó una gotita anime en lo alto de la frente, para representar su incredulidad ante la escena que se le presentó a continuación —. "Betty" querida, Kasumi nos envía de comer, ¿tú gustas? — preguntó Tofú al pobre esqueleto, colgado una vez más en su lugar —. Parece que comerá más tarde… es tan tímida — observó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y le gusta cuidar la figura — agregó el adolescente con sonrisa boba.

Ahora si, Tofú se encaminó al lugar correcto y colocó el tazón en la estufa. Ranma lo siguió.

Oiga, doctor, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? — dijo en tono de cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

Adelante — afirmó el aludido, sacando una jarra con agua del refrigerador y colocándola cuidadosamente en la mesa, dispuesto a saborear el exquisito guiso que la bella Kasumi había preparado para él.

¿A usted le gusta Kasumi? — soltó el chico de la trenza sin mucha cautela.

Una vez más el hombre se sonrojó en extremo… ¿cuántos más le preguntarían lo mismo, lo que se esmeraba en ocultar para no quedar en mal con la dulce y encantadora señorita Tendo?

Acaso… ¿te diste cuenta también? — habló apenadísimo, casi sudando de la vergüenza.

Creo que la mitad de la ciudad lo sabe — confirmó el joven, afirmando también con la cabeza —, menos Kasumi.

¿En… serio? — preguntó el doctor abriendo los ojos de más, mostrándose dudoso y un poco desesperado por la aseveración.

Como que soy hombre lo afirmo — puntualizó el chico una vez más —. Pero usted no tiene de que preocuparse, doctor Tofú — le palmeó un hombro para confortarlo y levantarle el ánimo —, porque, precisamente, yo vengo a ayudarle con su problema.

¿De verdad? — el médico pareció asombrarse un poco… ¿podía fiarse de ese muchachito, un tanto presumido y mal hablado, que negaba su compromiso con la menor de las Tendo, con la simpática y buena gente de Akane?

Puede usted confiar en mí — Ranma movió la cabeza afirmativamente, como si hubiera interpretado parte de sus pensamientos, y con un gesto de triunfo dibujado en su rostro —, ya que tengo el manual perfecto para una situación semejante — después empleó un tono profesional, como si quisiera demostrar su superioridad —. Ese librito está escrito por un hombre experto en mujeres, y se llama "La conquista femenina: qué hacer o no hacer para tenerlas a tus pies" — posteriormente pareció henchirse de orgullo —. ¡Verdaderamente es extraordinario!

Y… ¿tú cómo lo sabes? — cuestionó dubitativamente el hombre… nunca, que él recordará, había visto u oído de semejante publicación.

Porque lo estoy leyendo, y he aprendido muchas cosas útiles ahí.

En ese preciso instante alguien penetró bruscamente en el local, interrumpiendo la conversación al hacer un hueco de considerable tamaño donde antes estaba la puerta de la cocina.

¡Nihao! — saludó Shampoo, sin mostrarse preocupada por lo que acababa de hacer —. Traer esto para usted, doctor Tofú — dejó el pedido sobre la mesa y se abalanzó ágilmente sobre Ranma, abrazándolo hasta casi ahogarlo con su apretón —. ¡Ranma salir con Shampoo hoy! — le dijo al tomarlo por sorpresa.

No… Shampoo espera… — el muchacho forcejeó queriendo soltarse, tartamudeando visiblemente espantado… si Akane lo viera en esa pose tan comprometedora, lo mata —… tengo tarea y… Akane…

Olvidar a tonta y agresiva Akane, salgamos al cine — dijo la muchacha con semblante muy feliz y sin soltarlo, tratando de besar los labios del esquivo joven.

En su desesperación, queriendo alejar a la encimosa joven, y ella empeñada en salir con él, ambos tiraron algunas cuantas cosas, como las sillas, el pedido de rameen, algunos platos limpios… inclusive la jarra con agua fría que el doctor Tofú había colocado en la mesa, la cual les cayó encima… con el resultado de siempre.

¡Shampoo, aléjate de mí! — gritó la pelirroja con una mueca de pánico en su carita; y salió de la clínica corriendo precipitadamente, y llevando a la gatita blanca colgada de sus hombros —. ¡Auxilio, no soporto a los gatos! ¡Aaahhh, que horror!

Tofú había parpadeado desde el instante en el que empezaron a hacer destrozos hasta que Ranma huyó "_despavorida_", llevando a "_Shampis_" detrás de él.

Se me hace que Ranma aun no llega a la parte en donde explique como librarse de una mujer indeseable — se dijo a sí mismo, con gotita anime en lo alto de su frente y expresión de tonto, al verlos alejarse con rumbo al parque. Después suspiró hondamente —. Lo que yo necesitaría es un manual de cómo comportarse ante una mujer que te agrade.

Y empezó a levantar el tiradero que le dejaron ese par de conflictivos.

_Nota de la autora: Me gusta la comedia, darle un aire cómico a las cosas es lo que me sale mejor…creo, ya lo deben haber notado al ironizar a Ranma como un "hombre experto en mujeres", cuando no arregla las cosas con las otras tres chicas que lo persiguen, y eso le crea sus conflictos con Akane, jejeje. Varios capítulos de este magnifico manga tienen ese aire de diversión. El sutil OoC se verá más que nada en la pareja protagonista de este fic, pues en el anime el doctor Tofú pierde fácilmente la cordura ante Kasumi y se comporta como un torpe sin poder tener con ella una conversación civilizada… y la chica parece ignorar por completo el efecto que causa en ese hombre… aquí les daré una manita a ambos, por lo pronto ya Tofú esta esforzándose por parecer "normal" ante Kasumi… ya verán el cambio en ella. Sigan divirtiéndose con todos los fics de estos foros._


	3. Chapter 3

Parte 3.

Akane Tendo estaba más que furiosa, y en ese lapso necesitaba desahogar su coraje, por lo que, haciendo caso omiso a la llamada de su padre, se disponía ir al Dojo y así realizar un "ligero entrenamiento". Fue en ese preciso instante que llegó el anciano alborotador de Happosai… para echarle más leña al fuego.

¡Pero qué buena caza! — dijo al entrar al comedor, en donde aun se encontraba la familia, después de haber llevado a su habitación el enorme bulto en el que guardaba las prendas íntimas robadas.

Las chicas terminaban de limpiar el salón, pues las dos menores se resignaron en auxiliar a la mayor, más el gesto de Akane reflejaba la molestia que sentía en ese momento. Soun y Genma… jugando _shogui_ como siempre (_lo que es no tener nada que hacer, más que perder el tiempo_).

Bienvenido, maestro Happosai, ¿gusta comer? — le dijo Kasumi amablemente.

Por supuesto, Kasumi bella, tú siempre tan considerada — contestó el viejo verde, mirándola con expresión inocente.

Nabiki, la segunda de las Tendo, puso los ojos en blanco durante una fracción de segundo… su hermana mayor rayaba en la amabilidad, inclusive con ese anciano sinvergüenza.

Iré a hacer mis deberes — dijo recuperando la compostura, y salió presurosa del comedor.

Yo… también — agregó la menor, dispuesta a retirarse tras la segunda.

Por cierto, Akane linda, Ranma estaba con Shampoo… — soltó el abuelo desviando la vista hacia ella, lanzándole una mirada marrullera —… muy juntitos en el parque — y hablando en tono picaresco.

El color de la piel de la muchacha… fue morado de la rabia.

No me importa ese par… para nada — escupió con mucho enfado, y se fue con paso firme para cambiarse.

Oiga, maestro — intervino Soun después de atemorizarse por la expresión de su hija —, nosotros sabemos que Ranma fue a ver al doctor Tofú.

Tal vez Ranma lo tomó como pretexto para salir con la "_chinita_" — observó pícaramente el viejito en tanto que Kasumi le sirvió su platillo, el cual empezó a devorar sin mucha delicadeza —. Esa Shampoo es muy femenina y encantadora… — habló con la bocota llena —… y seguramente usa prendas íntimas muy sensuales — y los ojazos le brillaron de perversión por un instante.

Maestro… Shampoo es muy bonita — habló la joven Tendo con su linda sonrisa —, pero Ranma quiere mucho a Akane.

Pues con ese geniecito que se carga… — opinó el aludido, dejando momentáneamente de comer — lo va a perder.

El centenario hombre terminó con la cara dentro del tazón de sopa. Akane echaba chispas por los ojos, y la rodeaba su aura maligna. Genma y Soun volvieron a acobardarse y se abrazaron temerosos, mientras Kasumi parpadeó asombrada al ver a su hermanita ahí, cuando no tenía ni tres minutos de haberse ido.

¡Nadie le pidió su opinión, viejo cretino! — le gritó la jovencita con mucha rabia —. ¡Así que tráguese su comida y cállese!

Y se retiró con rumbo al Dojo, pisando fuerte.

Akane… — tartamudeó su papá, esperando detenerla con sus palabras y hacerla entrar en razón —… tu tarea…

¡La hago en cuanto… pueda! — contestó agresivamente a lo lejos.

Por supuesto que Ranma estaba junto a Shampoo aun, pues no habían conseguido agua caliente, y pasaron corriendo por el parque central del distrito: La pelirroja llevando a la gata a rastras, y zarandeándola sin cuidado.

¡Shampoo, déjame por favor! — gritaba la "muchacha", visiblemente aterrorizada y desesperada —. ¡O no respondo!

¡Miau! — maullaba la gatita con felicidad, a pesar de no ser tratada con delicadeza.

¡Aaayyy, auxilio! — la joven casi lloraba de miedo —. ¡Qué alguien me ayude! ¡No lo soporto más!

Y es así como las vio Happosai. Afortunadamente para ambas… Mousse llegó justo a tiempo para noquear a la pelirroja, antes de que perdiera el poco sentido que le quedaba y empezara a actuar como "gata salvaje". El joven le dio a la "muchacha" una dura patada de frente y en pleno rostro, haciéndola caer hacia atrás.

¡Ranma Saotome, eres un insolente! — le habló duramente al "golpearla", para después dirigirse en tono considerado a la gatita —. Shampoo, ¿te encuentras bien?

La chica de la trenza se desvaneció ante el impacto y aplastó a la pobre "_Shampis_" en su caída, la cual también quedó desmayada en el suelo.

¡Por Dios, Shampoo, mira nada más lo que te hizo! — dijo el de gafas en tono preocupado, al percatarse en que posición se encontraba su dulce tormento —. ¡Descuida Shampoo, te llevaré a casa para que te mejores!

Levantó cuidadosamente a la pobre criatura, a la cual los ojos le daban vueltas en espiral, pateando una vez más y sin cuidado a la pelirroja para hacerla a un lado. Acarició con suavidad a la felina para que reaccionara, susurrándole palabras de confort en tono cariñoso. El que reaccionó a los cinco segundos fue Ranma.

¡Ranma Saotome, debería darte vergüenza golpear a una dama! — se dirigió visiblemente enfadado a la "señorita", quien ya se enderezaba.

Mira quien habla — le espetó "ella" con molestia, sobándose el rostro adolorido —. ¿Se puede saber por qué diablos me golpeaste?

Tú no eres mujer aunque quieras aparentarlo — le dijo con brusquedad sin dejar de acariciar a la gata —. Fui a buscar a Shampoo porque se le olvido un pedido — explicó —, y el doctor Tofú me dijo que te fuiste con ella… así que te encontré aquí, siguiendo tus alaridos.

Y por si no te has dado cuenta, "cuatro ojos" — le recalcó "la" joven mirándolo con enojo —, era ella quien me torturaba… sabe que no soporto a los gatos.

Cínico — contestó el otro con molestia dándole la espalda —. Vamos Shampoo, tu abuela te dará un reconfortante baño caliente — hablando cariñosamente con la gatita inconsciente, y tomando rumbo hacia el "Neko – haten".

La abrazó con mucho cuidado y la llevó como si fuera un bebé, un trato muy diferente al dado a la pelirroja. Algunas personas de los alrededores, las que habían visto la escena, parpadearon asombradas de que ese muchacho raro, que a leguas se veía no ser ni japonés, le hubiera hablado tan feo a una "chica linda", pero extraña, y prefiriera casi besar a un gato.

Ojalá Shampoo le diera una oportunidad al cegatón de Mousse — suspiró Ranma sacudiéndose un poco la ropa —, así me dejaría en paz… El pobre chiflado se muere por ella.

Pero, para su buena suerte, al disponer a retirarse…

¡Pero si es mi linda pelirroja! — dijo Tatewaki Kuno, tomándola por sorpresa al abrazarla sin pudor alguno por atrás y agarrarle… los pechos —. ¡Te he estado buscando, mi hermosa y dulce muñeca!

¡Aléjate de mí! — "ella" le soltó un buen puñetazo, que lo mandó a volar muy alto.

¡Nunca olvides que te amo! — gritó el joven al surcar el firmamento.

¡Púdrete! — le contestó Ranma, y salió corriendo con rumbo a la clínica —. Espero llegar pronto o Akane… me asesina — se dijo a sí mismo con preocupación.

El doctor Tofú le brindó amablemente el agua caliente, y le entregó perfectamente limpio el tazón de la cena.

No te preocupes por el manual, Ranma — dijo sonriente el joven galeno en cuanto el chico salió del baño, ya con su verdadera forma —, veo que todavía lo necesitas… para saber tratar a la chicas.

Eee… bueno… — tartamudeó el muchacho, con la cara roja de la vergüenza —. Después se… lo prestaré.

Anda ya, que Akane telefoneó hace un rato preguntando por ti — el médico lo acompañó a la puerta.

¿Y, usted qué le dijo? — el pobre mozalbete tragó saliva, se notaba muy nervioso ante la mención de su prometida.

Le dije que te ibas a desviar un poco porque tuviste un inconveniente — contestó el doctor con calma, palmeándole un hombro para confortarlo —. Se notaba muy tranquila y lo comprendió perfectamente.

Es que no la conoce bien — murmuró Ranma, cerrando un poco los ojos e imaginando los crueles tormentos que Akane le daría sin compasión.

Si le explicas lo que pasó no habrá problema — le afirmó Tofú —. Yo sé que ella es muy dulce y lo entenderá.

Trataré… si es que quiere oírme — puntualizó el de la trenza y se fue acelerado.

Akane estuvo golpeando unos tabiques de concreto de cuatro en cuatro, con el ceño fruncido. Ya llevaba como cinco pilas y tenía planeado hacerlo otras diez veces más.

Ranma… pedazo de inútil — se dijo a sí misma —. ¡Cómo te odio! — y golpeó la siguiente pila con bastante rabia, rompiéndolos estrepitosamente.

Y siguió así hasta terminar con todos. Después respiró profundamente y se dedicó a lanzar sus mejores golpes, volviendo a hablar consigo misma.

Mira que tratar de meterte en lo que no te importa, en mis asuntos — lanzó unas cuantas patadas con energía —, y, encima de todo… salir con Shampoo… — su expresión se tornó rabiosa otra vez, y tiró golpes al aire mientras rechinaba los dientes —… sin haber terminado tu tarea… ¡Qué torpe!

Antes de empezar con su entrenamiento se había comunicado con el doctor Tofú, fingiendo indiferencia, y se enteró que su prometido no estaba ahí… por un inconveniente. El buen hombre trató de ser "tapadera", pero no contaba con que Happosai había echado por tierra su argumento. Más tarde, la menor de las Tendo se fue a bañar, sintiéndose más "tranquila", en lo que Ranma llegó a casi desfallecido.

Que amable fuiste, Ranma — le dijo Kasumi con su sonrisa de siempre, recibiéndolo en la cocina —. ¿Te dijo algo el doctor Tofú? — preguntó con curiosidad.

Sí… que no te hubieras molestado — contestó el joven atragantándose con un vaso de agua —, y que cocinas siempre muy sabroso.

Me alegra que le gustara — la mayor de las Tendo se puso contenta con el halago —. Mañana lo invitaré a comer a casa… si es que no hay inconveniente en que venga — pareció dudar un poco.

Yo creo que se pondrá muy feliz — afirmó Ranma después de pellizcar un pedazo de pastel que había sobre la mesa —. ¿Y… Akane? — preguntó tímidamente.

Me parece que se está bañando — contestó Kasumi, volviendo a concentrar su atención en lavar los trastes.

¡Uf!, menos mal — el muchacho suspiró aliviado —. Iré a hacer mi tarea.

Subió presuroso la escalera, deseando no toparse con su "novia", pues aun no estaba listo para enfrentarla. "Espero quiera escucharme y me disculpe" pensaba con algo de mortificación. Pero, como si la hubiera invocado, se topó con ella. Akane traía puesto un diminuto short y una camisetita de tirantes, en tanto le escurría un poco de agua por el cabello oscuro. Parecía estar aguardándole, al final de la escalera. Él se quedó con la bocota abierta al verla bien desde abajo, y después trató de hacerse el ingenuo.

Hola, Akane… no pensé que fuera tan tarde — le sonrió como bobo, queriendo justificarse.

Ranma… ¿dónde… estabas? — le preguntó seriamente la muchacha, dándole énfasis a sus palabras y fulminándolo con sus ojos cafés.

Este… — el joven tartamudeó ante esa mirada dura —… con el doctor Tofú — y hasta colocó un brazo detrás de su cabeza mientras componía su mejor gesto de inocencia.

¿Tanto tiempo? — dijo la joven con sarcasmo —. ¿Platicaron cosas de hombres… o hablaron de mujeres?

Oye, Akane… — Ranma subió presuroso los últimos escalones que los separaban, y se le acercó tratando de mostrarse muy dominante, pero Akane estaba tan molesta que ni siquiera se hizo para atrás, y siguió viéndolo duramente con los brazos cruzados — tuve que…

¿Salir con Shampoo? — le soltó muy enfadada, ya sin poder contenerse —. ¿Crees que me voy a tragar el cuento del "inconveniente" y hacer tu tarea? — y se desbordó su aura maligna —. ¡Eres un verdadero cínico!

Y le propinó un súper bofetón que lo hizo tambalearse y darse un buen porrazo cinco escalones abajo. Con lo que no contaban era con que la mayor de las Tendo subía las escaleras, llevando algo de ropa limpia… y tropezó con el bulto que hacía su futuro cuñadito.

¡Kasumi! — dijo Akane alarmada, más la ropa le cayó encima y no pudo ir a detener a su hermana, la cual cayó sobre el muchacho y lanzó un pequeño grito al golpear su pierna con el filo del escalón.

¡Kasumi! — Ranma trató de incorporarse para auxiliarla —, ¿te encuentras bien? — le dijo solícitamente.

No… — respondió la chica, enderezándose un poco y haciendo un leve gesto de dolor —… creo que… me lastimé la pierna

Todos habían escuchado la exclamación de Akane, el golpe de Ranma y la caída de Kasumi, y llegaron corriendo al pie de las escaleras.

¿Pero qué fue lo qué ocurrió? — preguntó Soun alarmado.

Akane ya se encontraba auxiliando a su consanguínea, dejando la ropa botada en el suelo.

¡Kasumi, lo siento tanto! — le dijo algo triste, apenada y preocupada, queriendo sobarle la pierna —. ¡Yo no quería…! — y luego miró a su "novio" con enojo —. ¿Ves lo que provocas, Ranma? — le habló con molestia.

¡Es tu culpa, Akane! ¡Me tiraste! — soltó el aludido en su defensa.

Akane… Ranma… ya dejen de pelear — intervino Kasumi queriendo levantarse, aunque le dolía la pierna no quiso dejar de sonreír —. Creo que tendré que ir con el doctor Tofú… está vez como su paciente.

Los ojos de señor Tendo se nublaron por las lágrimas… sus habituales cascadas de lágrimas cuando esta desesperado.

¡Kasumi! — gritó muy fuerte y fue rápidamente a abrazar a su hija mayor, apartando al joven Saotome sin cuidado… azotándolo contra el barandal de la escalera —. ¡No te mueras, hija!, ¡no nos dejes!

A Nabiki le brotó una gotita anime para expresar su bochorno, en tanto Akane sonrió avergonzada y con expresión de tonta. La pobre Kasumi también tenía una minúscula gota anime en lo alto de su cabecita, expresando su asombro ante el ridículo y dramatizado comportamiento de su progenitor.

Oye, papá, no exageres — dijo la segunda de las Tendo después del _lapsus vergüensus_.

Papacito, no me voy a morir — dijo la mayor con delicadeza, tratando de soltarse del apretón —, pero tal vez no pueda moverme en varios días.

¿Qué será de nosotros sin ti, Kasumi? — ni al caso… Soun seguía llorando como poseído —. ¡Te necesitamos mucho!

Pues ahora, Akane y Nabiki tendrán que comportarse como buenas mujeres — la dulce muchacha les dedicó a sus dos hermanas una mirada de ternura y una sonrisa de complacencia.

Tanto a una como a otra les brotó una vez más varias gotitas anime, para expresar su incredulidad y desacuerdo, porque ninguna había considerado el papel de ama de casa seriamente… aunque Akane se esmeraba en cocinar, hacía cosas verdaderamente incomibles, y Nabiki con trabajo lavaba su propia ropa. Los otros hombres de la casa hicieron gesto de pánico absoluto ante la idea de ser atendidos por esas dos chicas sin talento femenino, en tanto que Soun casi mataba a su propia hija, ciñéndola con mucha fuerza y sin dejar de llorar a moco tendido.

¡Kasumi! — gritaba como perturbado, bañando a la joven con sus lágrimas —. ¡Resiste por favor, hazlo por tu padre!

Un poco más tarde, alguien llamó a la puerta de la clínica del doctor Tofú.

Muy buenas noches, doctor Tofú — le saludó Genma Saotome en cuanto el joven médico se asomó por el umbral —, disculpe usted la hora…

Soun Tendo entró empujando bruscamente a su amigo, camarada y futuro consuegro, tirándolo rudamente al piso, y llevando a su hija mayor en brazos.

¡Doctor Tofú — dijo el hombre de larga cabellera sollozando, casi poniéndole a la joven en sus propios brazos —, Kasumi es mi tesoro y ahora… me va a abandonar! ¡Qué dirá mi difunta esposa cuando se entere! ¡Por favor, sálvela! — y volvió a llorar descontroladamente, como si tuviera un río dentro de los ojos.

Papá, me estás mojando — dijo la chica con un poco de reproche tierno, posteriormente se dirigió al galeno, hablándole en tono amable —. Buenas noches, doctor Tofú, me temo que hoy voy a importunarlo — y lo miró con esa mirada de cariño que tiene para él.

El joven doctor parpadeó un poco al ver a la dulce muchacha en brazos de su padre, y a éste con un comportamiento desequilibrado. Genma se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose la ropa.

Cálmate, amigo Tendo; debes llevar a Kasumi al consultorio, para que el doctor Tofú la revise — dijo, mirando a su descontrolado camarada con un poco de molestia.

Tiene razón, amigo Saotome — el aludido pareció recuperar la compostura, y entró sin pedir permiso.

Señor Saotome, ¿qué pasó? — le preguntó el médico al hombre calvo, recuperándose también del shock.

Kasumi se cayó — explicó el buen hombre — y, al parecer, se lastimó una pierna.

Tofú entró presuroso, y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza al ver a la linda joven acostada en el diván y mirándolo con cariño, en tanto el padre lloraba como infante. En ese momento le quedó más que claro que había llegado la importante hora de comportarse como todo un profesional… aunque sentía que perdería la cabeza como el señor Tendo, pero de otra forma, porque Kasumi se dignaba en verlo.

¿Y cuál es… la pierna lastimada? — preguntó acercándose y poniéndose un poco nervioso, porque ahora tendría que tocarla como doctor… y eso no lo había considerado nunca.

Es esta, doctor Tofú — indicó ella, levantando un poco la bata que traía puesta y señalando su pierna izquierda.

Kasumi ya estaba arreglada como para pasar la noche en la clínica… Akane lo sospechó al verle bien la extremidad inflamada. El joven doctor no se había dado la oportunidad de apreciar las bien torneadas piernas de la muchacha, porque ella casi no usa falda corta, y él pierde la noción de todo cuando la ve pasar. Esta vez se sonrojó brevemente pero se recuperó al instante. "Ahora es tu paciente y debes comportarte" se dijo a sí mismo, reprendiéndose con dureza.

Bien, Kasumi, necesito presionar un poco — dijo al colocarse junto a ella, sentándose un poco en cuclillas, y observar detenidamente el miembro lastimado—. Si te duele, no dudes en decirme.

Me duele aunque no la toque, doctor Tofú — respondió la chica, sin cambiar su dulce expresión y sin elevar la voz —. ¿Ve lo inflamada que está?

Mmm… sí, ya veo — observó el gentilhombre con expresión profesional —. Aún así, debo considerar si no hubo fractura, o es únicamente desgarre de algún músculo.

Doctor… ¿mi Kasumi se va a recuperar? — preguntó el padre volviendo a sollozar… cualquier cosa que le pasara a su hija mayor era símbolo de desgracia.

Tranquilo, señor Tendo — dijo al tiempo que oprimía cuidadosamente la extremidad adolorida de la joven.

Esta vez Kasumi sí hizo un pequeño mohín de dolor, soltando un imperceptible quejido, pero no dejó de mirar al galeno.

Bien, Kasumi, te daré un antiinflamatorio para que puedas reposar, y mañana te tomaré una radiografía para descartar cualquier daño mayor — le dejó de apretar, y volvió a contemplarla con esa expresión profesional que ostenta cuando se concentra en algo importante —. Esta noche la pasará aquí, no se preocupen — se levantó dirigiéndose al señor Tendo, mirándolo con rostro despreocupado, para brindarle alivio en su pena.

¡Pero dígame cuando volverá a casa! — por toda respuesta, el de larga cabellera lo tomó de la solapa, sacudiéndolo en forma desesperada. Genma Saotome se quedó de a seis, y no pudo detener a su amigo.

Papá — habló Kasumi un poco más seria, después de poner los ojos en blanco por una fracción de segundo —, vas a lastimar al doctor Tofú, y así ya no podrá atenderme.

Oh, perdón — Soun Tendo recuperó la calma, y hasta le acomodó las gafas al pobre joven —. Disculpe usted, doctor Tofú… me deje llevar por la preocupación de padre.

No se preocupe, señor Tendo — dijo el médico recuperando el equilibrio —. Si no es fractura, Kasumi puede volver a casa en tres o cuatro días; dependiendo de que tanto se haya lastimado el músculo, y extremando cuidados. Y, si es fractura, recomiendo quince días de reposo absoluto, para permitir que los huesos solden bien.

¡Gracias, doctor Tofú, muchísimas gracias! — respiró aliviado el hombre —. Vamos, Kasumi, te llevaré a una cama para que puedas descansar.

Y levantó nuevamente a su hija en brazos, pero sin tener la precaución de bajarle la bata, lo que descubrió más las piernas de la muchacha hasta arriba de medio muslo.

¡Papá, ten cuidado o vas a tirarme! — exclamó la doncella un tanto apenada y divertida, mirando de forma un poco traviesa al médico —. ¿Qué va a decir el doctor Tofú? — y se acomodó rápidamente la prenda, sonrojándose brevemente y desviando la vista con coquetería de el aludido.

Lo siento, Kasumi — dijo su progenitor, sin estar consciente de lo que había provocado —. Doctor Tofú, ¿en dónde la acuesto?

Los dos hombres maduros, Soun y Genma, no notaron algo raro en el actuar de la chica, pero el joven galeno sí se dio cuenta, y también se avergonzó más.

¿Eh? — preguntó, un tanto ido al ver mejor las lindas piernas de la dama, y percatarse que ella flirteó un poco con él —. Oh, sí, por aquí, señor Tendo, si es tan amable de seguirme — se recuperó una vez más, encaminándose respetuosamente delante de los caballeros mayores, por un pasillo que conduce al interior de la clínica.

La llevaron a uno de los diez dormitorios del sanatorio. La casa de reposo del doctor Tofú no tiene muchas camas, porque sus pacientes no tardan mucho en recuperarse; aun así, no esta de más ser prevenidos. Ahora sí, el amoroso padre acostó con cuidado a su hija mayor, arropándola como si fuera una nena, y dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Mañana mandaré a Akane para que te traiga algo de ropa — le dijo ya más calmado, enderezándose y disponiéndose a abandonar la habitación — Descansa, hijita, y obedece al doctor Tofú en todo para que puedas recuperarte pronto.

Buenas noches, Kasumi linda — dijo Genma educadamente, dedicándole una reverencia.

Muy buenas noches, papacito. Buenas noches, tío Genma — contestó al chica con mucho amor, cerrando los párpados como si estuvieran cargados de sueño.

Bien, Kasumi, en seguida regreso con la medicina — dijo Tofú despidiéndose también, y se retiró con los señores para encaminarlos a la salida.

Volvió a los tres minutos llevando un frasco con pastillas, un vaso con agua y un frasco con pomada.

Kasumi, te tomas esta pastilla y… — le decía al entrar, y abrió un poco la boca al percatarse que la joven se había destapado y vuelto a descubrir la pierna.

Doctor Tofú… ¿no me va a sobar? — le dijo tímidamente, agachando la cabeza por un momento, como si le diera vergüenza mostrase así —. Creo que es lo que debe hacerse para disminuir la inflamación.

Eee… — volvió a tartamudear y tragó saliva para disimular su estupefacción… le pareció estar soñando — sí, claro, tienes razón, Kasumi, lo había olvidado por completo — le sonrió un segundo como bobo, sintiendo que su yo interno, ese que le hacía comportarse como retrasado frente a la muchacha, amenazaba con salir a flote.

Recuperó el gesto profesional con un poco de trabajo. "No debes perder la cordura ahora, debes mantenerte sereno, pues es tu paciente y tu deber es curarla" se dijo una vez más a modo de regaño, y se acercó con cuidado a la cama. Kasumi volvió a mirarlo con mucho cariño, y le sonreía.

Doctor Tofú… — ella le habló con afecto, como solía hacer siempre — es usted muy amable, me da mucha pena molestarlo.

Descuida, Kasumi, es mi labor atender a los que sufren algún accidente, y lo hago con mucho gusto — le dijo él con tono cortés y gentil, pues verdaderamente le agradaba su trabajo; por eso tenía muy buena reputación y sus servicios eran muy solicitados —. Pero… — continuó hablando, sentándose a los pies de la cama —… antes de que te sobe, debes tomarte esto — le dio las pastillas y el vaso con agua.

¿Qué son? — preguntó la joven con curiosidad.

Analgésicos de última generación… — respondió el médico, dedicándole una sonrisa tímida y sincera —. Te ayudarán a dormir mejor y te quitaran el dolor… aunado al masaje que voy a darte.

Gracias — Kasumi agarró cuidadosamente el vaso y las pastillas, tomándoselas de una buena vez para dejar el recipiente en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama.

Bien, veamos… — ahora Tofú concentró su atención en la pierna inflamada, aproximando un poco el rostro para verla más de cerca y no perder detalle —. Mmm… al parecer es algo muscular. ¿Cómo fue que te caíste? — y la tomó con cuidado para ponerle la pomada antiinflamatoria en el sitio adecuado, haciendo los movimientos de masaje con suavidad, pero con precisión.

Ranma y Akane pelearon en la escalera y, bueno… tropecé con él ¡Auch! — exclamó casi al instante, y apretó un poco los párpados con dolor.

Fue un duro golpe… lo siento, Kasumi, ¿te lastimé? — preguntó el caballero mirándola con preocupación.

No, doctor, más de lo que ya está no creo — ella le sonrió otra vez, dándole a entender que no era nada grave —. Tiene usted buena mano — observó dulcemente después de un segundo de mirarlo —, Akane dice que es el mejor. — y su mirada se hizo profundamente tierna —. Yo nunca había tenido la fortuna de ser paciente de usted.

Gr… gracias — dijo él un poco nerviosón por esas palabras tan significativas… nadie podría considerarse afortunado por fracturarse un hueso, sólo para ser su paciente. Volvió a concentrarse en la pierna, sobándola con cuidado pero firmemente para que fuera efectivo —. No te muevas mucho, tal vez te duela otro poco.

No se preocupe, doctor, usted es el que sabe — le dijo con amabilidad y esa bella sonrisa que la caracteriza, aguantándose los gestos de dolor —, y yo confió en usted.

Le dio el masaje como por cinco minutos, y al parecer la relajó bastante, porque la señorita Tendo se durmió con expresión de alivio, con su bonita sonrisa delineada en sus labios. Después de arroparla cuidadosamente, Tofú Ono salió con sigilo de la habitación. Ya afuera suspiró profundamente.

Por favor, si no te controlas podrías asustarla — se dijo a sí mismo con dureza, dándose unos suaves golpes en las mejillas a modo de castigo —. Así que sé un profesional en toda la extensión de la palabra… ahora es tu paciente y confía en ti.

Pero, a pesar de todo eso…

¡"Betty" querida — dijo canturreando con tono bobo, penetrando en el consultorio y tomando a la osamenta sin delicadeza —, tenemos que cuidar de mi Kasumi!

_Nota de la autora: Como verán el OoC tiene que darse un tanto porque si Tofú sigue comportándose como demente nunca, y recalcó nunca, podría declararle su amor a la mayor de las Tendo. Y Kasumi… tomar un poco de conciencia sobre lo que le provoca al hombre y… tal vez picarle un poquito la cresta._

_P.D. El "lapsus vergüensus" es la pena que le dio su padre a Nabiki… jejeje. Sayonara y disfruten mi versión._


	4. Chapter 4

Parte 4.

_Gracias por leer, pues estoy segura que sí se han divertido con esta comedia de aires románticos. Con ustedes lo que sigue._

Kasumi le había alegrado la mañana a Tofú al recibirlo con su acostumbrada y linda sonrisa, cuando el joven doctor fue a ver si ya estaba despierta para poder tomar la placa de su pierna.

Buenos días, Kasumi — entró avergonzado a la habitación, después de haber tocado la puerta y así comprobar que podía pasar —, disculpa la hora.

Buen día, doctor Tofú — le dijo con dulzura —. No tiene porque disculparse, a mí me gusta despertar temprano y oír a las aves cantar lindas melodías.

Y es que el buen hombre sí se sentía apenado por haberse atrevido a perturbar, en su opinión, el sueño de la muchacha. Y su bochorno creció más, pues tenía que cargarla en brazos para llevarla donde estaba el aparato de rayos 'X', y volver a descubrirle la piernita para sacar la radiografía.

Perdona mi atrevimiento, Kasumi… — le dijo un tanto desesperado, tratando de disimular su lucha interna para no volverse loco y salir corriendo sin rumbo con ella —… espero no incomodarte con esto.

Pierda cuidado, doctor Tofú — la joven lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, tan tranquila y serena como siempre —, este es su trabajo y yo soy la paciente.

La dulce señorita Tendo se comportó muy modosita, tratando también de no incomodarlo. Pues, aunque aparente lo contrario, Kasumi se había percatado de… ciertas cosas de Tofú para con ella. Y la doncella no quería ser encimosa, aparte de que no es su forma de ser. Así que, cuando el padre de la joven y el señor Genma llegaron a la clínica, el doctor les comentó sobre cual era el daño, mostrándoles la placa y explicándoles detalladamente sus observaciones.

Era un hecho… Kasumi se quedaría en la clínica, disfrutando cinco días de reposo para curarse completamente del leve desgarre muscular que sufrió por la caída; afortunadamente no fue fractura, pero requería estar en cama. Después de ese periodo, caminaría con cuidado usando una venda y, tal vez diez días más darle, el buen médico considerara darle de alta cuando comprobara que la lesión habría remitido. Aún así, Soun Tendo lloriqueó como si fuera a perderla.

¡Kasumi! — la abrazó fuertemente mientras sus lágrimas se desbordaban, gritando lastimeramente —. ¿Qué diría tu madre si te viera así? ¡No me lo perdonaría!

Papacito querido, me estas mojando — dijo la chica tratando de apartarse delicadamente del hombre llorón —. Sólo me quedo cinco días aquí, y Akane y Nabiki pueden hacer los quehaceres.

Ese es el punto — intervino Genma con un deje de seriedad —, que ni Akane ni Nabiki son buenas amas de casa.

Yo estoy segura que algún día lo serán, tío Genma — observó la muchacha, dedicándole al aludido una de sus habituales sonrisas en tanto le extendió un pañuelo a su progenitor para que exprimiera los mocazos —. Especialmente Akane debe atenderlos a Ranma y a usted.

Eee… — tartamudeó el hombre calvo, con una gota anime en la frente para expresar su bochorno por esa idea tan absurda — bueno… por mí no… debe preocuparse.

Señor Tendo, usted no tiene de que mortificarse — Tofú palmeó el hombro del de larga cabellera, en cuanto le pareció que el caballero había recuperado la serenidad —, Kasumi estará bien aquí.

¡Doctor Tofú, cuide a mi Kasumi como si fuera su esp… su vida! — Soun tomó fuertemente al médico por los hombros, sacudiéndolo y mirándolo escrutadoramente… casi se le va la boca de más.

No… se apure — respondió el joven, un tanto mareado por el movimiento… hasta se le desacomodaron los espejuelos.

Ten cuidado papá — le reprochó tiernamente su joven hija —, el doctor Tofú ya no podrá atenderme bien si lo lastimas.

Oh, tienes razón, Kasumi… usted sabrá disculparme, doctor Tofú — reaccionó el señor Tendo, soltando al galeno y acomodándole la ropa.

Descuide, entiendo perfectamente su intranquilidad — dijo Tofú volviendo a ponerse sus gafas.

Por cierto papacito — Kasumi habló una vez más con su gran sonrisa —, ¿podrías mandar con Akane el libro que me prestó el doctor Tofú?

Por supuesto, Kasumi — respondió el aludido, dedicándole a su primogénita una sonrisa sincera y despreocupada —, Akane te traerá todo lo que necesites y gustes.

Gracias, papá, sólo necesito ropa limpia y que me ayude a tomar un baño — observó la muchacha, después volteó a ver al joven médico, con una mirada tierna y agradecida —. Doctor Tofú, es usted tan generoso… me da pena no poder pagarle por todas sus atenciones.

No… es nada, Kasumi, en serio — tartamudeó el aludido un tanto apenado, tratando de seguir comportándose bien cuerdo para no arruinar nada… no sea que llegue a lastimarla de más, algo que Soun Tendo no le perdonaría jamás —, es mi deber como médico.

Unas horas antes, los tres más jóvenes de la casa se habían ido a la escuela después de desayunar… sopa instantánea que tenían guardada por Ranma. Más tarde, los dos hombres adultos fueron a la clínica para conocer el diagnóstico sobre la salud de la mayor de las Tendo. Así que era comprensible el que Soun Tendo llorara a moco tendido por su hija mayor… ella era su brazo derecho en las actividades del hogar, a la única a quien podía confiarle esas actividades sin ningún riesgo. Ninguna de las dos menores lograba igualar a Kasumi en talento femenino, por ser encantadora y hacendosa. Y no porque ellas no fueran lindas… lo que sucede es que Nabiki es muy convenenciera y por todo pide dinero, aparte de ser verdaderamente floja para las labores hogareñas, en tanto que Akane es demasiado impulsiva y por ello las cosas le salen muy mal, aunque se ha esmerado en mejorar. Por lo mismo, de las dos no se hace una. Y eso es lo que preocupaba a los cuatro inútiles varones de la casa.

¿Qué vamos a hacer en cinco días? — se quejó Happosai en cuanto los muchachos regresaron de la escuela —. Moriremos de hambre sin Kasumi.

Maestro, no sea tan exagerado… yo puedo cocinar para todos — dijo Akane, aunque no parecía muy convencida de su propuesta.

No inventes, Akane… ¿quieres matarnos antes de cinco días? — le espetó Ranma de forma grosera, mirándola con molestia —. No cocinas bien ni un huevo duro.

La muchacha le lanzó una mirada fúrica… ese bobo no podía dejar de ser tan bocón e insensible.

¿Entonces por qué no cocinas tú… "_Ranko_"? — lo retó mientras se cruzaba de brazos para representar su molestia… todavía de que se ofrecía para ayudar, su "novio" no la valoraba.

Oye, oye… yo no soy mujer, eso no me corresponde — él se defendió en el mismo tono, cruzándose también de brazos y lanzándole una nueva mirada enojada.

Papá, si me lo permites podemos solucionar todo — intervino Nabiki en tono serio y con expresión de suficiencia.

Nabiki… — su padre la miró escrutadoramente —, si se trata de lo que creo que se trata… sabes que no hay dinero de sobra.

Pues si te pones en plan pesado… olvídalo — dijo la chica con cara de resignación, y se cruzó de brazos… eso se ganaba por tratar de ser buena gente.

Bueno, Ranma — dijo Genma levantándose de su lugar, llevando una gran maleta sobre la espalda —, me parece que un entrenamiento intensivo de cinco días en las montañas nos hará mucho bien.

Bien pensado, papá — el joven le siguió el juego a su progenitor, cargando también su equipaje —. Tenemos mucho que entrenar… y podemos invitar a Ukyo para que nos acompañe.

Los otros cuatro personajes les lanzaron a los dos Saotome miradas asesinas… tenían ganas de matarlos por inconscientes; especialmente Akane, que miraba a su prometido de forma espeluznante ante la sola mención de una más de sus rivales de amor, y Soun, que adquirió su horripilante apariencia de "oni de larga lengua viperina", lo que hizo que ambos, padre e hijo, se hicieran muy chiquitos del miedo, y temblaran de pies a cabeza.

Señor Saotome… — dijo el de largos cabellos negros, hablando en el usual tono macabro de cuando adquiere esa forma —, ¿están diciendo que la suerte de mi Kasumi y de todos nosotros les tiene sin cuidado?

Tendo… amigo… — tartamudeó el calvo, moviendo las manos para pedir calma — creo que… es en situaciones adversas cuando debe fortalecerse el cuerpo, la mente y el espíritu.

Después de estas palabras los seis se quedaron muy calladitos, cruzándose de brazos y suspirando un poco alto… la mayor parte del tiempo no valoraban el trabajo de la dulce y buena Kasumi, porque siempre está al pendiente de la familia. Posteriormente volvieron a fijar la vista en los tazones desechables de sopa instantánea, disponiéndose a comer con expresión de tristeza y resignación. En cuanto terminaron con su "labor", se escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta.

Iré a ver quien toca — Nabiki se levantó con calma, llevando su tazón vacío para tirarlo en la basura de la cocina.

Los demás sólo suspiraron otra vez.

¡Pero si es la tía Nodoka! — oyeron decir a la muchacha por todo lo alto —. ¡Tía Nodoka, pase usted por favor, es un gusto verla nuevamente! — y escucharon como se abría la puerta.

Rápidamente, como si algo les hubiera aguijoneado el trasero, Ranma y Genma se arrojaron al estanque, en lo que los demás fueron a recibir a la recién llegada.

¡Señora Saotome, sea usted bienvenida! — Soun llegó primero que nadie y abrazó muy contento, de forma efusiva, a la dama, perdiendo un poco la decencia por tratarse de una mujer casada —. ¡Es usted la salvación, la solución a nuestros problemas! — casi quería darle de besos por ser tan oportuna.

Señor Tendo — dijo Nodoka bastante avergonzada, tratando de apartarse un poco del hombre que se había atrevido a estrecharla así sin ser su esposo —, ¿qué fue lo que le ocurrió para que actúe de ese modo?

¡Papá!… — Nabiki y Akane lo miraron con ojos enojados de rendija, la típica expresión anime para expresar molestia absoluta, en tanto Happosai parpadeó asombrado ante esa reacción poco usual de su antiguo discípulo.

¡"_Tía_" Nodo…! — "_Ranko_" entraba con su "_papá_ _panda_", sonriendo como tontita, pretendiendo saludar cariñosamente a su "tía", y llevándose una desagradable sorpresa al encontrarla en brazos del señor Tendo —. Oiga, tío Soun — se dirigió un poco "agresiva" al dueño de la vivienda, mirándolo también con su expresión de enojo anime —, ¿por qué abraza a la "tía" Nodoka de esa manera?

Obviamente que a Genma no le hizo ninguna gracia que su amigo y camarada tocara a su mujer de esa forma tan atrevida, pero, convertido en panda, no podía reclamarle nada, así que únicamente le dirigió la misma cara de enfado de los demás.

¡Excúseme usted, señora Saotome! — dijo el aludido soltando a Nodoka, percatándose al fin de lo que había hecho —. Lo que pasa es que Kasumi tuvo un accidente y no hay nadie que haga las cosas… por favor, perdone mi imprudencia — agregó avergonzado.

Oh, ya veo — ella volvió a sonreír al escuchar la razonable explicación del actuar del buen hombre —. Pierda usted cuidado, señor Tendo. Muy buenas tardes a todos — se dirigió amablemente a todos los demás —, veo que llegué en un buen momento.

¡"Tía" Nodoka! — saludaron Akane y "_Ranko_" al unísono, y la abrazaron afectuosamente.

¡Hola, Nodoka linda! — Happosai se abalanzó sobre ella, queriendo hacer lo que siempre hace en el formado torso de las mujeres… pero fue detenido en su intento, al ser golpeado bruscamente por "_Genma panda_" con uno de sus múltiples letreros.

Tal vez toleraría que Soun Tendo se haya atrevido por la situación desesperante del momento, pero el anciano verde… ese es otro cuento, aunque haya sido su maestro.

¿Pero qué le ocurrió al maestro Happosai? — parpadeó la mujer al ver al viejo libidinoso en el suelo, con un chichón de tamaño considerable en la redondo y pelona cabeza, lo que ocasionó que perdiera el sentido.

Lo que pasa es que el maestro… — dijo la pelirroja con sarcasmo, dirigiéndole a su "_mascota_" una mirada de complacencia —… luego es muy abusivo — después volvió la vista hacia su madre, poniéndole una carita de no romper ni un plato —. "Tía" Nodoka, le enseñé a "_papá panda_" a protegerme — esto lo dijo con el tono de niña buena y boba que siempre ha empleado ante su progenitora —, porque al maestro Happosai le gusta molestarme.

Aun así, no está bien golpear a un pobre ancianito — le recriminó dulcemente, acariciándole la rojiza cabellera con cariño —. Pero díganme una cosa, ¿desde cuando se accidentó Kasumi y por qué?

Pero pasemos por favor… — le indicó Soun con cortesía, y la llevó gentilmente del brazo conduciéndola al comedor.

En la clínica…

Kasumi se mostraba un poco inquieta esa tarde en cuanto Tofú ingresó en la habitación, llevándole de comer. De entrada, el joven galeno contempló el bonito perfil y el porte de la muchacha, quien cepillaba su larga cabellera castaña y miraba distraídamente por la ventana. En una de las ramas del árbol cercano había dos pajarillos muy juntos, y entonaban una linda melodía.

Disculpa, Kasumi — le dijo amablemente para llamar su atención —, te traje esto para comer. Lo preparé especialmente para ti, pues debes tener una dieta especial mientras te recuperas.

Ella lo miró una vez más con mucha dulzura y le sonrió, sin dejar de cepillarse el cabello.

Gracias, doctor Tofú, es usted muy amable — le dijo con ternura —. Akane ya me había comentado de sus habilidades culinarias.

El hombre sintió el habitual nudo en la garganta, que lo hacía tartamudear y decir incoherencias frente a la linda doncella, la cual lo miraba de esa forma encantadora. "Contrólate por favor," se reprendió internamente, tratando de disimular su bochorno, "es tu paciente, sé todo un profesional, como debe ser".

Akane es siempre tan aduladora — le sonrió como bobo, y se acercó sudando un poco —. A ver, permíteme, por favor — acomodó cuidadosamente la mesa especial que se usa en los hospitales, para la atención de los internos —. ¿Qué te pasa, Kasumi? — le preguntó con interés al ver que se puso seria otra vez —. ¿Hay algo que te incomode?

Me preocupan mis hermanas — dijo la joven soltando una suave exhalación, dejando el cepillo de lado y haciendo su cabellera cuidadosamente para atrás.

El médico se había sentado a su lado después de colocar el servicio de comida, decidido a admirarla con más detalle ahora que la tenía cerca… y que estaba tratando de comportarse como un hombre adulto normal. La bata que vestía la señorita Tendo tenía un coqueto escote, por donde se apreciaba un poco de piel de su torso, y al momento de echar el cabello a su espalda como que se abrió otro poco. Tofú enrojeció brevemente, y resolvió que era mejor desviar la vista hacia el rostro triste de la chica. Kasumi generalmente lucía alegre y ahora…

¿Por qué? — le dijo en tono serio pero amable, tratando de sostenerle la mirada y no perderse en ella —. A mí me parece que Nabiki y Akane son muchachas muy consideradas.

Sí, pero… — la damisela dudó un poco —… en momentos así, ninguna de ellas está preparada para ser buena ama de casa y esposa. Por eso mi papá sufre — y volvió a suspirar hondamente.

Dime una cosa, Kasumi… — observó el doctor —, ¿acaso eres la única que se dedica al hogar?

Sí… — confirmó la doncella —, ellas tienen que estudiar, y tal vez tener una profesión en el futuro.

¿Y has tratado de enseñarles a hacer las labores de la casa? — le preguntó el médico, queriendo ayudar a la muchacha a liberar su conciencia y no sentirse mal por sus consanguíneas.

Claro — ella afirmó una vez más, moviendo la cabeza con lentitud —, pero a Nabiki no le agrada… dice que para ello tendrá servidumbre, y Akane… no hace las cosas con amor a pesar de tener ya un compromiso formal — y agregó —. Además… a mí me gusta hacerlo — dijo casi susurrando —, y le prometí a mi madre que nunca desampararía a papá.

Kasumi parecía a punto de llorar al recordar a su difunta progenitora… Tofú no recordaba haberla visto tan triste, y se sintió mal por haberle sacado esas palabras casi a la fuerza. Quiso confortarla y, al no saber como hacerlo, únicamente le tomó las manos con delicadeza.

Kasumi, cuanto lo siento… — dijo tartamudeando y luchando contra sí mismo para no cometer más torpezas con ella, aparte de sentirse acalorado al tomar así sus manos —… no era mi intención que te sintieras triste…

No tenga cuidado, doctor Tofú — le sonrió nuevamente para tranquilizarlo, a pesar de que se le escurrieron unas cuantas lagrimitas… era una pequeña y tímida sonrisa —, creo que tiene razón… he sido muy egoísta por no querer instruirlas para que sean esposas virtuosas.

No, Kasumi, no es eso — le soltó una mano con cuidado y se dispuso a limpiarle una lágrima con un dedo, al recordar que olvidó su pañuelo en el consultorio —, son ellas las que no se aplican… — le acarició la mejilla con suavidad e inmediatamente volvió a avergonzarse por lo que había hecho… no tiene sobre ella ningún derecho —. Discúlpame, Kasumi… — alejó rápidamente su mano del lindo rostro, tartamudeando un poco — no quise ser…

Oh, perdóneme usted a mí, doctor — dijo Kasumi como recuperando también la compostura, con los pómulos un poco encendidos, secándose las lágrimas con una servilleta —. Tiene que atender a sus pacientes y yo le estoy quitando el tiempo — y agachó un poco el rostro para que el joven médico no notara su rubor.

Eee… bien, por ahora es la hora de comer — Tofú volvió a acomodar el servicio y sonrió un poco para quitarse el bochorno, levantándose de la cama y hablando con su amabilidad habitual —. Regreso en cinco minutos con tu medicina, así que come con confianza.

Un poco más tarde, cerca de las siete de la noche, Nabiki arribó a la clínica, llevando con ella las cosas que pidió Kasumi. A la salida despidió a dos ancianos y supo que el galeno estaba desocupado, así que entró al consultorio y saludó despreocupadamente.

Doctor Tofú, muy buenas noches — dijo al entrar.

¡Ah, qué tal Nabiki! — le saludó el joven médico con una sonrisa —. Adelante y buenas noches… ¿qué te trae por aquí? — preguntó un tanto desubicado… unas tres horas concentrado en su trabajo le habían hecho no acordarse que la mayor de las Tendo estaba con él, como paciente.

Traigo las cosas de Kasumi y la voy a ayudar a bañarse — la muchacha a duras penas y pudo contener las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco… ese hombre era un caso perdido —. Aunque creo que usted bien podría hacerlo — se recompuso del lapsus y lo miró fijamente.

Nabiki… — Tofú sonrió como tonto, dejando de acomodar el instrumental que tenía sobre el escritorio —… ¿cómo se te ocurre semejante cosa?

Para casos como estos es que existen los trajes de baño — afirmó la chica con picardía, dedicándole un guiño travieso —, y así no le vería lo que no debe verle aun.

Eres muy ocurrente, Nabiki — dijo el doctor sin cambiar la expresión de bobalicón… la segunda hija de Soun Tendo era bastante abierta para ciertos temas, nada que ver con la dulce y cándida Kasumi.

Pero dígame una cosa — le preguntó inquisitivamente, acercándose al escritorio —, ¿ya le declaró su amor a Kasumi?

Por enésima ocasión se le subieron al rostro todas las variantes de rojo.

¿Tú… también? — dijo bastante avergonzado.

La joven de corta cabellera hizo expresión de incredulidad y ojos de rendija. "Ya sabía que era lento… pero esto es ridículo" pensó en sus adentros.

Doctor Tofú, ha estado con ella muchas horas y… ¿no le ha dicho nada? — le preguntó asombrada.

He… estado… ocupado — el galeno se excusó jalándose un poco el cuello de su ropaje, sintiéndose bastante acalorado… era demasiado para su salud el que toda la familia de la dama de sus afectos estuviera enterada de su "secreto" —. Tú sabes que tengo muchos pacientes, no únicamente Kasumi.

Incluso "Betty" parecía mirarlo de forma escrutadora desde su posición, como reprochándole por su cobardía.

¡Ay, doctor Tofú! — la jovencita puso los ojos en blanco un momento antes de continuar hablando —. ¿Quiere que le diga lo que debe hacer para declararle su amor hoy?

Nabiki… ¿de verdad lo harías? — el médico pareció esperanzado, y habló en tono entusiasta, mirando a la chica con curiosidad.

Quinientos yens — por toda respuesta… ella estiró la mano derecha.

¿Perdón? — él la miró esta vez con desconfianza.

La felicidad de mi hermana Kasumi vale más que eso, pero… — Nabiki hizo expresión de resignación, suspirando como si de verdad le doliera — le hice un descuento por ser para usted.

¿En serio? — el hombre ironizó un poco, sin dejar de verla así.

Muy bien… cuatrocientos yens, es lo menos — la jovencita volvió a suspirar.

Agradezco tu ofrecimiento, Nabiki, pero creo que… — dijo Tofú, tratando de disimular las ganas que tenía de carcajearse levemente ante la convenenciera actitud de la segunda de las Tendo — trataré de hacerlo a mi modo.

¡Pero lleva años así y no lo ha hecho! — exclamó la muchacha, abriendo los ojos como platos ante esa afirmación sin fundamento —. Que sean trescientos cincuenta, es mi última oferta — puntualizó como buena negociante.

El médico sonrió un poco esta vez, y le dijo en tono amable y cortés:

Bueno, te daré trescientos yens, ya que no tengo más por ahora… — inmediatamente, pareció dudar un segundo —… o, tal vez, le compre el manual a Ranma.

¿Ranma le ofreció su manual de tercera? — la joven pareció sorprenderse por esa revelación —. Esos apuntes son tan inservibles… pues los hizo él — especificó en tono mordaz.

Me di cuenta de ese detalle — sonrió nuevamente el galeno —. Entonces… trescientos o nada.

OK. — suspiró una vez más Nabiki —. Venderé el secreto de Kasumi en trescientos yens… pero nunca le diga que yo se lo conté.

No te preocupes… — dijo despreocupadamente el caballero y sacó su billetera de un cajón del escritorio, revisando el interior de la misma —. ¡Qué pena! Sólo tengo doscientos cincuenta… ¿algún inconveniente? — la miró con expresión inocente.

Ya que, más del 50% de descuento… — la exhalación volvió a repetirse con resignación, y no le quedó más que guardar esa cantidad de dinero en su bolsita.

Cinco minutos después se escuchó el llamado a la puerta de una habitación.

Adelante — dijo Kasumi, tan sonriente como acostumbra.

Hola, Kasumi, Nabiki esta aquí — Tofú abrió la puerta, saludando con amabilidad y cortesía a la ocupante de la cama, y permitió que la muchacha que lo acompañaba entrara en el cuarto —. Viene para ayudarte… las dejó para que puedan platicar más a gusto.

Salió cerrando la puerta con cuidado, en seguida de recibir una dulce mirada de la mayor de las Tendo, que le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago… Tenía que ser en el transcurso de los días, armarse de valor y expresarle sus sentimientos, y tenía que ser sin perder la razón.

¿Y Akane? — Kasumi le preguntó a su segunda hermana por la más joven de ellas, pues sabía que a Nabiki nunca se le había dado por ser solícita.

La tía Nodoka llegó esta tarde y… tú sabes — dijo la otra ayudándole a ir al baño, haciendo un fugaz gesto de fastidio —. Así que "_Ranko_" entró a escena… y ahora están compitiendo por ser la mejor ama de casa.

Me alegra saberlo — sonrió la mayor una vez más.

Pues yo no creo que la casa quede mejor — suspiró la segunda poniendo los ojos en blanco un instante… Kasumi siempre veía las cosas con tanta simpleza —. Y no sé porque Ranma se empeña en fastidiar a Akane… si al final de cuentas siempre se queja de su lado femenino.

Los dos son tan semejantes — dijo Kasumi sumergiéndose lentamente en la tina con agua tibia —, serán buenos esposos.

Si tú lo dices… — a Nabiki le brotaron varias diminutas gotas anime en la frente, para representar su bochorno, desacuerdo e incredulidad ante esas palabras.

La joven de corta cabellera ayudó a su hermana mayor a vestirse, nada más que, en esta ocasión, le llevó una bata un poco más… atrevida. La prenda era azul celeste, un poco arriba de la rodilla, con mangas recogidas y encaje en el escote, el cual por cierto era más pronunciado.

Nabiki… esta bata es tuya — le reprochó Kasumi tiernamente después de observarla mejor.

Perdón, Kasumi — se excusó la aludida, poniendo una carita de inocencia —, es que no quise revolver tu ropa, por eso te traje una de las mías.

Lo que no sospechaba Kasumi es que su hermanita lo hizo a propósito, para que ella utilizara sus encantos femeninos y atrapara al doctor Tofú de una buena vez por todas. La mayor de las Tendo cerró momentáneamente los ojos y suspiró con un poco de resignación.

Además — agregó Nabiki empleando un tono picaresco —, así podrás seducir al doctor Tofú…

Esta vez la dulce muchacha abrió un poco más los ojos ante las palabras de su hermanita.

¿Qué dices? — se sonrojó brevemente por un segundo, aunque no dejó de hablar con amabilidad — ¡Nabiki, qué ocurrencia la tuya!

Vamos, Kasumi, admítelo de una buena vez — su interlocutora la miró de forma escrutadora —. El doctor Tofú te gusta mucho, y el pobre hombre también se muere por ti. ¿Por qué no…?

Porque las cosas no se deben dar así — Kasumi sonrió nuevamente con dulzura, hablando en tono gentil —. Si te quieren de verdad te respetaran, y no es correcto provocar que te falten al respeto.

Nabiki hizo un leve mohín de vergüenza, pues sabía que Kasumi tenía mucha razón. Ella, Nabiki, nunca había tomado a los muchachos como algo serio, porque en el fondo buscaba también a un hombre que la trate con respeto… y le cumpla sus caprichos de dinero. Sólo Akane puede aguantar a un novio tan malcriado y prosaico como Ranma… sólo ella lo entiende.

A pesar de todo, Kasumi aceptó internamente que tal vez si era conveniente picarle un poquito más al doctor Tofú para animarlo a declararse. Miró a su hermana con cariño.

Gracias de todos modos, Nabiki — y la besó en la mejilla —, salúdame a la tía Nodoka, y dale muchos besos a papá de mi parte.

Muy bien — dijo la aludida, agarrando cuidadosamente la maleta en la cual metió todo lo que tenía que llevarse —. De todos modos… puedes insinuarle tantito.

Nabiki… — ahora la miró un tanto seria — basta ya.

Adiós — salió sacando la lengua en un gesto de disculpa.

Cerró la puerta, y retornó al consultorio.

Me voy, doctor Tofú — se despidió educadamente con una leve y respetuosa inclinación —, de usted depende lo demás… y Kasumi lo espera.

Qué descanses Nabiki, y gracias por tu ayuda — le dijo amablemente el médico, acompañándola cortésmente a la puerta de salida.

La muchacha se encaminó de regreso a su hogar y el galeno cerró cuidadosamente la puerta de la clínica. Después de asegurar todos los accesos y limpiar su área de trabajo, así como el instrumental y los aditamentos empleados, Tofú se dirigió a darle atención especial a su paciente favorita. Lo intentaría esa noche.

_Nota de la autora: un poco de OoC porque sin ello el pobre Tofú se guardará siempre lo que siente, escondido tras sus demencias… y Kasumi seguirá ignorando lo que le causa al pobre hombre. Sayonara y no pierdan mis otros fics, están buenísimos, digo yo. Son mis loqueras_.


	5. Chapter 5

_Holaaaaaa bueno aqui esta la última parte de este pequeño fic espero q lo disfruten y ¡Feliz dia del amor y la amistad! (por atrasado XD), que se la hayan pasado super bien:_

_Un poco de cursilería… me mata, pero es lo ideal para la época… y lo que debió pasar ese hombre tan loco para al fin confesar su amor._

Parte 5.

Kasumi se encontraba leyendo el libro que hacía algunas semanas el médico le había prestado, se trataba de una interesante novela de corte romántico. La dulce señorita Tendo se veía tan concentrada en su lectura que por un momento no notó la presencia del buen galeno, quien la miraba entre extasiado y un tanto loco por tenerla ahí con él. "Tranquilo, por favor, tú puedes hacerlo bien" se reprendió Tofú por enésima ocasión para no salir con sus típicas incoherencias en cuanto la chica lo miró con su ternura habitual.

Disculpe usted, doctor Tofú, no lo oí llegar — le dijo con su acostumbrada y bella sonrisa, dejando el libro sobre la mesita de noche.

Discúlpame tú a mí por interrumpirte… te traje la medicina y algo ligero para cenar — le respondió también sonriendo, aunque con expresión de tonto, pues el conservar la cordura le costaba bastante trabajo.

Muchas gracias, me apena causarle tantas molestias — la tierna mirada de Kasumi se hizo más profunda —. Y usted, ¿no va a cenar? — le preguntó con curiosidad al ver que únicamente llevaba una bandeja.

Eee… Tal vez… un poco más tarde — él se apenó de más al verse reflejado en sus bonitos ojos, poniéndose un poco nervioso y aguantando las ganas de salir corriendo —. Tú no debes preocuparte por ese detalle, pues la atención a mis pacientes es lo primero.

Se acercó y colocó cuidadosamente el servicio en la mesilla especial, dándole también la pastilla que debía tomar y el vaso con agua. Ella le sonrió una vez más… tal vez de forma entre tímida y coqueta.

¿Y por qué no cena aquí conmigo? — le dijo muy suavemente, empleando un tono más cariñoso —. Nunca me ha gustado estar sola mucho tiempo — y se tomó la pastilla sin dejar de mirarlo tiernamente.

El pobre Tofú sintió un golpe de calor recorriendo su cuerpo y sus mejillas enrojecieron por un segundo. "¿Qué… hago ahora?" se preguntó, pues no estaba seguro de que sería lo correcto; nunca le había pasado por la mente la idea de estar a solas con la hermosa muchacha… menos de noche y cuando ella sólo viste una bata coqueta y bonita, y lo miraba así de tierna.

No hay cuidado si no se puede… — dijo Kasumi sonriendo otro poco, percatándose de que el médico se había avergonzado —, sé que usted tiene otros pendientes que atender y no quiero incomodarlo.

No… no hay problema… — tartamudeó el galeno por respuesta — ¿cómo crees? Será un gusto para mí acompañarte — y sonrío una vez más como tonto, tratando de aparentar calma —. Permíteme un momento, por favor, y regreso con mi platillo.

Salió del cuarto y, en cuanto cerró la puerta, corrió precipitadamente hacia la cocina. Ya allí, suspiró profundamente y se limpió un poco el sudor con una servilleta.

¿Pero qué clase de hombre eres, Tofú? — se dijo muy duramente, mirándose en el dorso de una cuchara —. Tienes la oportunidad de tu vida, y estás dejando que se te escurra entre las manos. ¡Pórtate ya como lo que eres y habla de una buena vez! Lo peor que podría pasar es que… bueno, eso — terminó casi sonando abatido, más, si no se daba la oportunidad, nunca estaría seguro de nada.

Llevó un servicio para acompañarla y, antes de ir nuevamente a la habitación, entró un momento al consultorio.

Dime una cosa, "Betty" querida — miró al esqueleto —, ¿te parece que luzco bien?... ¿Y qué fue lo que Nabiki me dijo? ¿Tú te acuerdas?... Creo que lo olvidé.

Si "Betty" tuviera ojos… tal vez los pondría en blanco y le brotaría una gotita anime para representar su incredulidad. Desde su postura parecía verlo, con expresión de resignación ante su indecisión y distracción. Tofú volvió donde Kasumi y entró sonriente, tratando de aparentar que no se sentía nervioso. La muchacha no había querido comer aun, como si estuviera aguardando por él, y cantaba en tono bajo una bonita canción, recostada sobre las almohadas y sin la sábana para taparse. Y es que no era para menos… en las tibias noches de la cercanía del verano no daban ganas de cubrirse mucho, así que lucía una vez más sus piernas formaditas, de la cual la izquierda todavía se veía inflamada. "Por favor… compórtate como médico" se reprendió el joven una vez más, y sacudió un poco la cabeza para no dejarse dominar por la demencia que quería desbordarse.

Kasumi… siento haberte hecho esperar — dijo al entrar, fingiendo no haber visto nada, aunque el tono de su piel se veía algo enrojecido —. Tuve que guardar algunas cosas, y asegurarme de que "Betty" estuviera descansando.

Ella volteó para verlo, dedicándole una tierna mirada y una de sus más lindas sonrisa. ¡Qué chica tan bella y encantadora!... por eso el hombre pierde la cabeza cada vez que pasa a su lado; y tan inocente a pesar de todo… muchas mujeres a su edad tal vez ya habrían tenido tres o cuatro "novios", y Kasumi aun se conservaba sólo para aquel que mereciera su amor y su corazón.

Esperaba por usted, doctor Tofú — le dijo con amabilidad, levantándose con cuidado para sentarse en la cama —. Y me da gusto que "Betty" se encuentre bien de salud, así podemos cenar y platicar un poco.

Y bueno… — él se sentó cerca de ella, pero guardando un poco la distancia para no perder toda la serenidad —, ¿de qué te gustaría platicar?

Primeramente de lo bien que cocina usted — observó ella con dulzura —. Creo que mi comida no sabe tan bien como ésta.

Kasumi, me… halagas — dijo Tofú un tanto apenado de que una buena mujer, en todo, magnificara sus… sándwiches de jamón de pavo —. Tú cocinas de forma exquisita… siempre es un gusto para mí saborear tus platillos — le dijo con sinceridad.

Me alegra saber que le agrada lo que preparo — confirmó muy sonriente la muchacha, cuya expresión se hizo un mohín de felicidad —. A veces siento que me falta variedad.

Platicaron algunas cuantas cosas sobre la carrera de Tofú, saboreando el sándwich de jamón con queso panela y fresco germinado de soya, y bebiendo un reconfortante té calientito… a pesar del calor, los japoneses lo prefieren así. Para el doctor era agradable poder hablar con Kasumi de forma coherente… porque la gran parte de las veces se ha comportado como idiota al verla llegar a la clínica, y nunca cruzó con ella una palabra con sentido. Kasumi consideró muy interesante todo lo que Tofú había realizado para consolidarse como buen médico, y los esfuerzos que realizó para instalarse en Nerima y tener su propio sanatorio.

Doctor Tofú, usted si que ha trabajado mucho — observó la muchacha con ternura y amabilidad, mirándolo tan fijamente con respeto y admiración —, y eso esta muy bien… no cualquiera procura el bienestar de los demás. Pero… — dudó un poquito y desvió la vista algo avergonzada por lo que iba a decir —, creo que un buen hombre como usted ya debería tener una esposa… se lo merece por ser tan amable.

Por enésima ocasión, el aludido sintió un enrojecer sus mejillas mientras un agradable calorcito interno le recorría la espalda. Eso era algo que su madre y algunas personas más le habían dicho, que a sus veintitantos años era más que indispensable para un hombre tener una mujer a su lado, que atienda varios aspectos de su vida… sobre todo un joven tan ocupado como él. Y Tofú nunca lo consideró necesario e importante hasta que su corazón palpitó locamente por Kasumi. Pero el valor y la cordura le han faltado, por ello no se lo ha pedido. La hermosa señorita Tendo reúne muchas virtudes en una dama: es dulce, tierna, cariñosa, comprensiva, no se enoja con facilidad, buena ama de casa, de linda presencia… nadie dudaría ni tantito que ella tiene todo para ser la esposa ideal de cualquier caballero.

Kasumi… — dijo un tanto nervioso y mirándola fijamente, tratando de no perder la concentración en la plática y volver a actuar como demente — es que yo… no he pensado en eso todavía.

Doctor… yo estoy segura de que muchas muchachas del lugar suspiran por su persona — le sonrió nuevamente al mirarlo, en tanto le parpadeaba un poco —. Usted es un hombre guapo y educado… ¿acaso nadie se lo ha dicho?

El galeno sintió esos deseos de correr como loco desquiciado y gritar de felicidad porque la linda joven lo estaba halagando, como si nada de sus tonterías habituales lo hicieran menos ante ella. "Serénate" se dijo internamente, y controló sus ganas de tomarla en brazos y llevársela con él al fin del mundo para vivir su demencia.

Akane me lo dice muchas veces, Kasumi — Tofú se carcajeó levemente con vergüenza y quiso fingir que no era nada del otro mundo —, y algunas de mis pacientes mayores, pero ninguna señorita más… hasta hoy.

Oiga doctor, se me hace que es mucha su modestia — dijo ella amablemente —. Sé que hay muchas doncellas que lo admiran.

Y… ¿conoces a alguna? — preguntó el aludido con curiosidad.

"Me parece que puedo agarrarme de esto" pensó internamente y se le acercó un poco más, mirándola con interés, aunque no demasiado cerca para no asustarla o parecer querer seducirla… porque ese no es su estilo. Le pareció que era hora de aplicar algo de lo que Nabiki le había dicho… tal vez funcionara. Aunque, en realidad, no recordaba ninguna de las indicaciones que la segunda de las Tendo le había confiado.

Por supuesto que sí — continuó la muchacha sin perder la serenidad, sin dejar de verlo de forma cariñosa —. Está la hija de mi vecina de enfrente, la del puesto de frutas en el mercado, la que vende pan, la hija del principal del barrio… — y esta vez le sonrió con un poco de picardía —. ¿A usted le parecen pocas?

Mmm… cuatro… — aparentó meditar un poco, apoyando el mentón entre los dedos de su mano derecha —, creo que es un buen número para empezar con mis prospectas.

Kasumi se carcajeó un poco, de forma cantarina y despreocupada.

¡Ay, doctor Tofú! — le dijo ella en tono alegre, con expresión divertida —, ¿no que no había pensado en mujeres?

Bueno, bueno, por ahora olvidémonos de mi vida y veamos… — él le correspondió con amabilidad y cortesía, para posteriormente desviar la vista de su lindo rostro y fijarla… en sus torneadas piernas —. Mmm… me parece que esa inflamación no ha cedido del todo. ¿Te duele todavía, Kasumi? — le dijo al tomar delicadamente la extremidad inflamada, cerrando un poco los ojos para no perder la cabeza de más, de una nueva y desconocida forma.

Es algo que no se había permitido sentir, porque no se había dado la oportunidad. Se había hundido tanto en sus estudios y el trabajo, que sus "más bajos instintos" de hombre se podría decir los tenía bien ocultos; sólo con ella perdía el sentido, pero no de una forma normal para un varón de su edad, pues se comportaba más como un niño pequeño por las tonterías que cometía. En ese momento volvió a percibir ese calorcito que había estado concibiendo desde que la muchacha llegó ahí en brazos de su padre, como su paciente, y tuvo que tocarla de forma profesional y verla más detalladamente. Antes, al perder la razón, no había notado lo bonitas que son sus piernas ni la suavidad de su piel. Ahora debe comportarse como doctor y curar su dolencia.

Un poco — contestó Kasumi haciendo un pequeño y tierno mohín de dolor en cuanto el galeno presionó un poco el músculo.

Entonces… — meditó Tofú reprimiéndose una vez más, empleando el tono profesional que utiliza con sus pacientes —, creo que será conveniente un masaje en agua fría.

¿Me lo dará, doctor Tofú? — dijo la chica en un susurro, mirándolo con mucha ternura y, tal vez, con un brillo especial en las pupilas —. Usted tiene buena mano… yo nunca he sabido masajear como es debido, y hasta podría lastimarme más.

En ese instante consideró que lo más conveniente sería meter su cabeza en el agua fría porque, por primera vez en su vida, al voltear a verla nuevamente, la imaginación lo traicionó, y se vio con ella tomando un buen baño en la tina mientras le lavaba cariñosamente el lindo cuerpecito. "¡Por Dios, Tofú, en que diablos piensas!" se sonrojó apenadísimo y volvió a sacudir un poco la cabeza para no dejarse llevar por esos pensamientos tan vulgares. Una señorita decente no merece que se quiera abusar así de ella… especialmente la inocente Kasumi.

Doctor… ¿sucede algo? — preguntó la joven con preocupación al notarlo tan nervioso.

No, Kasumi, descuida… sólo estaba deliberando cual será la mejor forma de masajearte sin… mojarte demasiado — trató de excusarse con una sonrisa boba, aunque en realidad era cierto también, porque tendría que acomodarla bien y colocarse de forma tal que el masaje fuera correcto y efectivo —. Lo mejor es que vaya a ponerle agua a la tina… no tardo.

Se levantó cuidadosamente, dejando la pierna de la muchacha con mucha delicadeza. Ella le sonrió otra vez, como siempre le sonríe.

Muchas gracias, doctor — le dijo con el mismo tono dulce y amable —. Lo espero.

Tofú se dirigió al baño que se encontraba cerca de la habitación, para llenar la tina con agua, tratando de calmarse, y aspiró un poco de aire.

Debería darte vergüenza pensar así de Kasumi — se regañó con dureza, mirándose en el pequeño espejo que se encontraba colgado sobre el lavabo, apuntándose con un dedo acusador —. Ella no te ha dado motivos, y no se merece…

Suspiró levemente y tocó la temperatura del líquido en cuanto la bañera estuvo repleta… estaba lo suficientemente fría para zambullirse y bajarse el calor. Desistió de ello, recordando el motivo real por el que la llenó, y volvió por la muchacha aparentando estar tranquilo, aunque su yo interno quería salir a flote para expresar su demencia.

Bueno, Kasumi — dijo al entrar, sonriéndole una vez más con expresión de tonto —, vas a sentirla muy fría, pero es necesario para bajar la inflamación.

Usted es el doctor, yo confió en que es lo correcto — contestó ella con ternura y amabilidad, sin dejar de mirarlo como acostumbra.

Pero antes… permíteme y discúlpame… — Tofú se quitó la chaqueta y se quedó únicamente en camiseta interior, sonrojándose un instante por atreverse a hacer lo que hizo en frente de la joven —. No vaya a mojarme también, y necesito estar libre para sobarte adecuadamente.

Dejó la prenda a un lado de la cama y tomó a la chica con cuidado entre sus brazos. Era tan fácil cargarla, pues él es bastante fuerte por su profesión de quiropráctico. La doncella aparentaba tanta calma en tanto que el pobre caballero sentía que de un momento a otro perdería la cabeza, pero era necesario concentrarse y ser un buen médico.

Aunque… internamente Kasumi también sintió un calorcito en la espalda al ver el fuerte torso de Tofú y sentirse una vez más en esos brazos marcados por el ejercicio. La muchacha tampoco se había dado la oportunidad de nada… la promesa de cuidar a su padre y el hecho de no haberse permitido conocer a más hombres de su edad la tenían encerrada en su mundo. Con el joven médico era distinto, y ella se sentía feliz a su lado. Ya en el baño, Tofú la sentó cuidadosamente al borde de la tina, que era bastante ancho para ese propósito pues, en una clínica de rehabilitación, es usual darles masajes a los pacientes empleando agua fría.

Kasumi… — le dijo un tanto avergonzado por lo que iba a pedirle —, ¿podrías tú… levantarte la bata una vez más? — trató de disimular el nerviosismo sonriendo tontamente por enésima ocasión —. Esto es para no mojarla, y metes la pierna hinchada en la tina… vas a sentir muy fría el agua, como te dije hace un momento.

No se preocupe, doctor — le contestó con amabilidad y, obedientemente, subió delicadamente la prenda un poco más arriba de medio muslo, sin dejar de sonreírle cariñosamente; posteriormente metió la extremidad en el agua —. Sí que esta fría — dijo un tanto temblorosa al contacto con el líquido.

"Por favor… debes calmarte y poner tus sentidos en orden… el señor Tendo no me disculparía si llego a agraviar a Kasumi" pensó el galeno una vez más en cuanto ella levantó la bata, dejando al descubierto por enésima ocasión sus bellas piernas, cuya piel reaccionó al contacto con el agua… ya saben como se pone la piel al sentir frío. Él sentía el mismo escalofrío, pero por otro motivo porque, al parecer, el comportamiento real de un hombre adulto con hormonas alborotadas, el cual siempre se había mantenido en el fondo de su inconsciencia, pugnaba por salir a flote por fin ante la exhibición de la suave piel de la muchacha. En cuanto antes metiera sus brazos en el agua fría mejor… así no perdería la cabeza para hacer algo indebido.

Bien, ahora voy a proceder con el masaje — habló de forma profesional y le dio la espalda, agachándose cuidadosamente y metiendo los brazos al agua. El frío líquido lo hizo sentirse mejor, para concentrarse en lo importante de ese momento.

Le sobó la pierna con cuidado y firmeza, como debe ser para no lastimarla más y a la vez el masaje fuera efectivo. Kasumi hacía de cuando en cuando pequeños gestos de dolor que poco a poco remitían, se sentía aliviada. Se dio tiempo para admirar el torso del joven doctor, y sintió un poco de pena al imaginarse algo que tampoco se había permitido imaginar… bañarse juntos en la tina y enjabonarle amorosamente la espalda al hombre. Casi lo mismo que pensó Tofú un poco antes.

Oiga, doctor Tofú — dijo un poco tímida, sin intención real de distraerlo — ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Lo que gustes — él le contestó sin dejar de masajear la extremidad.

¿A usted le parece que soy bonita? — le cuestionó en un murmullo, sus mejillas se encendieron por una fracción de segundo.

Tofú se detuvo un poco y volteó a verla sin soltarle la pierna… para él es la mujer más hermosa que ha visto en su vida, y no dudaba que otros pensaran lo mismo. Sentada ahí, con su aire de ternura e inocencia, y vistiendo esa coqueta bata, no podría dejar de admirarla. Toda ella es perfecta.

Kasumi… eres… muy bella — le dijo en tono un tanto soñador, mirándola con mucho amor, como tal vez no la había visto, porque siempre huía de ella como un demente. Indirectamente delató sus sentimientos a través de esa mirada y esas palabras. Volvió a sobarla para fingir —. No lo dudes, por favor.

Esas acciones hicieron que el corazón de la doncella brincara de gusto en su pecho. El joven doctor la consideraba bella, a pesar de no ser nada del otro mundo en su opinión personal; así que se animó a decirle algo más, algo que también guardaba en su interior desde hacía un buen tiempo.

Que amable es usted… — su rubor se intensificó por un segundo más, y decidió guardar silencio por un minuto antes de decir otra cosa, concentrando su mirada en la espalda del galeno —. Oh, por cierto — volvió a hablar como recordando la plática anterior, en el mismo tono amable y despreocupado —, déjeme decirle que hay otra mujer que lo considera digno de admirarse… me había olvidado de ella.

¿Ah, sí? — preguntó el médico sin querer perder la concentración de su labor —. Entonces son cinco damitas… — mencionó como quien no quiere la cosa, sin imaginar lo siguiente.

Sí… — respondió la muchacha, y desvió un poco la vista de su espalda —. Esa mujer soy yo.

Nada pudo sorprenderlo más que hasta se fue de boca al agua fría, lo que lo hizo reaccionar un poco. Salió presuroso del líquido, sin importarle sus gafas, las cuales se le cayeron dentro de la bañera.

¡De verdad está bien fría! — dijo escurriendo agua, bañando un poco a la joven.

Perdone, doctor Tofú, no pretendía ofenderlo — dijo Kasumi, un tanto apenada al ver la respuesta del caballero.

No, no, no… — ya no le importó mojarla de más y volteó a verla, olvidando por completo la extremidad de la muchacha, dejándola dentro del agua —. Kasumi… yo… — y le tomó las manos sin hacerle caso a los temblores por el frío que le había dado —… quiero… decirte que… — tartamudeaba también por la variedad de sensaciones que sentía.

Ella le había dicho algo que nunca pensó que le diría: que lo encontraba atractivo y digno de admirar… aun por encima de su total falta de cordura para cuando se apersonaba frente a él. Tenía que tomarse de esas palabras y hablar lo que hace mucho tiempo quería decirle, y siempre lo había guardado en su pecho.

Doctor… esta tiritando — le dijo Kasumi, mirándolo amorosa y preocupada, sin soltarle las manos.

Sí… — musitó —… pero no te fijes en eso.

Pero… no vaya usted a pescar un resfriado — insistió la joven —. Eso si es para preocuparse, porque así ya no podría atender a sus pacientes.

Descuida, Kasumi… sé curarme, pero lo importante es… — el médico controló su temblor, ya que sintió ese agradable calorcito una vez más al tener las pequeñas y lindas manos de ella entre las suyas.

En ese momento… la que empezó a estremecerse fue la muchacha, pues tenía la pierna aun dentro del agua y la ropa un poco mojada, adherida a su bonita figura.

Ahora me dio frío a mi — dijo temblorosa, soltando una breve risita.

Oh, lo siento — él se levantó presuroso para traer una toalla, sacarla suavemente del agua y envolverla con ella, levantándola una vez más cuidadosamente entre sus brazos, con ganas de darle otro tipo de calor… su hombre oculto se lo indicaba —. No era mi intención empaparte — se disculpó bastante apenado —. Y tú padre no me perdonaría si te da un resfriado estando a mi cuidado.

Pierda cuidado, doctor Tofú — la joven se acurrucó un poco en la musculatura del pecho del galeno.

La llevó a la cama y la acostó con suavidad, reprimiendo a ese hombre interno que le indicaba hacer otro acto… no caería tan bajo, primero darle formalidad a las cosas.

Pero mira nada más como te mojé, Kasumi. Creo que tendré que prestarte alguna de mis pijamas… aunque tal vez te queden algo grandes— dijo Tofú bastante avergonzado al reparar en lo que había sucedido, y algo enrojecido al notar como acentuaba la batita mojada el formadito cuerpo femenino de la doncella —. Pero, antes de que te cambies, voy a terminar de sobarte.

Doctor Tofú… — le dijo Kasumi, tomando suavemente sus manos en cuanto él se le acercó, dispuesto a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo… al parecer había olvidado lo último —, ¿no iba usted a decirme algo? — y lo miró tan dulce y profundamente, con esa bella sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, aun temblando un poquito por tener la tela mojada sobre su piel.

Tofú sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, con ganas de actuar una vez más como demente desquiciado y salir gritando por las calles a esa hora de la noche, sólo que, en vez de llevar a "Betty" a su espalda, quería correr con la linda Kasumi en sus brazos, y perderse de todo junto a ella.

La expresión de bobo perdido estaba saliendo a flote cuando la joven le tomó las manos una vez más, pero la controlo y recuperó la cordura. Era ahora o nunca… Kasumi lo esperaba, ya era la hora de sincerarse y hablar de todo.

Kasumi… yo… — también la miró como casi nunca la miraba, porque el valor le había faltado para verla de frente sin perder la razón — tengo que…

Tiene usted un color de ojos muy lindo — le dijo con tono amoroso sin soltarle las manos, admirándolo —, casi no los había visto bien tras sus gafas… lo escucho — le indicó sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente con tanta ternura.

Los tuyos son más hermosos — dijo en el mismo tono de ella y sin dejar de verla con expresión tierna —. Quiero pedirte que seas tú mi compañía… porque te amo — las palabras fluyeron fácilmente porque ya sentía confianza. A pesar de todas sus barbaridades y comportamiento infantil, la joven lo consideraba un buen hombre.

Doctor Tofú… — la muchacha se ruborizó un poco, sin desviar la mirada, y le apretó sus manos con suavidad — yo también lo amo.

Lentamente acortaron la poca distancia que los separaba, y se dieron un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios, muy pequeño pero de gran significado.

Tendrá que decirle a mi padre de lo nuestro — ella sonrió una vez más al volver a separarse un poco, con un tono cargado de felicidad, acariciándole el rostro con mucho cariño —. Así que lo invito a comer en cuanto me dé de alta. Él lo estima mucho y no dudo que aceptará nuestro compromiso.

Bueno mi dulce Kasumi… estaré encantado de ir a tu casa y saborear tus guisos — dijo Tofú, y retornó a su actitud profesional —. Pero ahora, como buena paciente, permíteme acabar tu tratamiento de hoy.

Después de cinco minutos más de masaje, la bella joven se durmió ya sin importarle la bata levemente mojada. El dolor de la pierna remitió gracias a la medicina y al masaje, y a las palabras que hacía algún tiempo deseaba escuchar. Su expresión reflejaba la felicidad de su corazón. El joven doctor salió de ahí sin ánimo de despertarla, admirándola dormir. Él también sentía que el corazón le saldría del pecho… ella aceptó su propuesta y sería su esposa… pasando por alto la falta de razón que le mostró infinidad de veces en su presencia. Ya se sentía liberado y feliz, ya podría ser todo un hombre a su lado. A pesar de eso…

¡"Betty" querida! — dijo con la loquera desbordada —. Kasumi y yo nos casaremos, ¿serás nuestra madrina? ¡Sabía que podía contar contigo!

Y bailó con el esqueleto hasta que casi lo saca volando por la ventana. La pobre "Betty", aun con el maltrato, tenía expresión de felicidad y resignación ante tan indigno trato a su "persona".

Quince días después…

Adelante, doctor Tofú, lo esperábamos — Akane le saludó muy sonriente al recibirlo en la puerta —. ¡Qué elegante se ve hoy!

Gracias, Akane, tú también te ves tan linda como siempre — contestó el aludido con su amabilidad característica —. Por cierto, "Betty" viene conmigo — agregó, llevando consigo un objeto de considerable tamaño.

Kasumi no había comentado nada de lo que pasó, únicamente dijo que invitaría al doctor Tofú a comer como un agradecimiento por sus atenciones, algo que no era de extrañarse, porque la mayor de las Tendo es un pan de Dios con las personas, y el joven médico recibía de ella siempre un buen trato. Nadie sospechó nada raro porque la joven no lo aseguró, a pesar de que sus hermanas la bombardearon con preguntas sobre si el galeno le había siquiera insinuado algo. Suspiraron resignadas al comprobar que el buen doctor… seguiría escondiendo su amor. Ese día temprano, Ranma y Akane le llevaron un tazón con un guiso de desayuno y le hicieron extensiva la invitación para la hora de comer. Así que Tofú se presentó a la casa de los Tendo con un traje diferente al que acostumbra en la clínica y otro tipo de armazón… junto a la pobre "Betty", la cual lucía un moño en su calvo cráneo. A la muchacha le brotó una gotita anime para representar su incredulidad, al ver al pobre esqueleto arrastrado en su pedestal.

Muy buenas tardes a todos — Tofú saludó con cortesía a la familia reunida cuando entró al comedor acompañado por Akane —. Lamentó la tardanza… "Betty" no se apuraba, pues quería venir con sus mejores galas.

Todos estaban sentados a la mesa, y Kasumi había preparado un gran banquete. Hasta "_P–chan_" se encontraba ahí, saboreando un poco de arroz en un tazón.

Sea usted bienvenido, doctor Tofú — le dijo Soun en tono afable.

Doctor Tofú, es un verdadero honor que haya aceptado nuestra invitación — Kasumi le saludó tan sonriente como siempre, dedicándole una mirada cariñosa y una leve y cortés reverencia. La chica se había vestido un poco diferente también, luciendo uno de sus más bonitos kimonos —. Tome asiento, por favor. Y me da gusto que "Betty" venga con usted, es bueno que ella salga a pasear de vez en cuando.

A todos los demás les brotó su gota anime colectiva en tanto que Kasumi tomó del brazo al médico y lo llevó a su lugar, cerca de su padre y al lado suyo, "acomodando" a "Betty" junto a Happosai, quien le hizo una mueca de incredulidad al esqueleto. El rostro de Tofú reflejaba su demencia habitual con la cercanía de la mayor de las Tendo, pero aun así comió como se debe… tal vez una o dos cucharadas de arroz sobre su cabeza, y platicaron de algunas cuantas cosas, relativas al estado de salud de la muchacha y los sucesos del barrio.

Se ve que cinco días con ella lo pusieron peor — le dijo Ranma a Akane en un susurro, hablándole muy cerca del oído mientras le dirigía al médico una disimulada mirada escrutadora.

Así parece — dijo la chica en el mismo tono bajo, mirando entre triste y resignada al doctor Tofú, quien se encontraba sentado al lado de su hermana mayor, con expresión de idiota perdido —. Tal vez… esto no tiene remedio.

Después de comer, justo para la hora del té, Kasumi servía las tazas y las entregaba a todos los comensales, con una gran sonrisa como casi nunca, en tanto Tofú bebía el té sin aparente cambio en su loquera. Pero en un momento su rostro recobró la serenidad, y se dirigió al señor de la casa.

Usted dispense mi atrevimiento, señor Tendo — le dijo con seriedad, inclinándose respetuosamente por un segundo —, me he presentado en este día para pedirle de la manera más formal y atenta… — aspiró un poco y volteó a ver a Kasumi momentáneamente, como para darse valor. Ella lo miró también sin dejar de sonreírle.

A todos les extrañó ese cambio repentino de actitud, y parpadearon un tanto asombrados. Soun recobró la seriedad y lo miró escrutadoramente.

Continúe, doctor Tofú, lo escucho — habló con parquedad.

Oh, sí… perdón — volvió a dirigirse al señor de la casa —. He venido a pedirle que me acepte como el prometido de Kasumi… quiero que sea muy pronto mi esposa.

La familia abrió la bocota con sorpresa… tanto tiempo esperando un acto coherente de parte del joven médico hacia la dulce señorita Tendo, pensando que tal vez nunca llegara a mostrarse cuerdo frente a ella, y ahora, tan sólo quince días después de haberla tenido como paciente, se armaba de valor y hasta pedía la autorización del padre para desposarla.

La que conservaba la calma y la sonrisa era precisamente la aludida, porque Kasumi ya sabía de antemano que eso se tenía que dar así.

Doctor Tofú — dijo Soun seriamente, sin dejar de verlo de forma escrutadora —, ¿qué le ofrece usted a mi hija Kasumi?

Primeramente amor… yo amo a Kasumi de buena manera — contestó muy seguro, con una seguridad que sorprendió más a todos —. Y una buena vida, puedo afirmarle que nunca tendrá carencias… por algo tengo un trabajo estable.

La cara de Soun Tendo parecía de piedra. Su hija mayor era su tesoro más preciado. No por despreciar a las menores, pero era la única que lo atendía bien, la única comprometida con él, porque se lo prometió a su madre y lo hacía siempre con amor, la que lo trataba con más cariño y respeto… sin embargo no podía tenerla esclavizada a su voluntad siempre y negarle la oportunidad de ser feliz con ese hombre, que hacía un buen tiempo mostraba perder el piso por ella, un buen partido en toda la extensión de la palabra; al notar como miraba al doctor, se podía adivinar que la joven sentía lo mismo por el médico. Aun así debía comprobarlo para no obligarla con algo sólo por no desacatar su palabra.

Kasumi — miró a su hija con el mismo gesto endurecido —, ¿estás dispuesta a unirte a él, aunque tal vez las cosas no siempre salgan bien?

Papá — la chica le dirigió una breve reverencia a su progenitor —, amo al doctor Tofú. Si tú me lo permites viviré con él donde sea, si no quieres… tal vez te desobedezca por primera vez.

El doctor y la muchacha se miraron con profundo amor, y después volvieron a ver al señor de la casa. Nadie más se había atrevido a hablar e interrumpir. Soun sonrió.

Tienen mi consentimiento — dijo ya en tono más considerado —. Sólo no me la quite tan pronto, doctor Tofú.

Gracias, señor Tendo — Tofú suspiró aliviado y feliz, pues no le gustaría tener que llevarse a Kasumi por sobre su padre —. No la voy a separar de usted aun… tal vez dentro de un año, para preparar todo con calma… pero Kasumi seguirá viniendo a verlos y atenderlos si así lo quiere.

¡Papacito! — la dulce joven se levantó y abrazó a su progenitor, besándolo tiernamente en la mejilla —. Nunca te dejaría solo.

¡Al fin! — dijeron los demás al unísono, soltando un sonoro suspiro y levantándose de sus "asientos".

¡Kasumi, felicidades! — sus hermanas la abrazaron con alegría.

¡Doctor Tofú, felicidades! — Ranma y Genma le palmearon la espalda, y "_P-chan_" chilló de gusto.

¡Kasumi linda! — Happosai pensaba abalanzarse sobre la chica, para darle uno de sus "cariñitos"… Tofú le aplicó un rapidísimo movimiento de presión que lo dejó inconsciente sobre la mesa.

Al pobre maestro Happosai — dijo sonriente el médico después de su "heroica" acción — le hace falta un masaje adecuado a su edad.

Los demás se rieron ruidosamente en tanto Kasumi abrazó cariñosamente por la cintura a su ya prometido y futuro esposo.

Doctor Tofú… — le dijo con amor — gracias.

Y le dio un beso tierno cerca de la comisura de los labios. Era mucho pedir que el hombre mantuviera la cordura. Nuevamente adquirió su expresión de tonto.

Kasumi… — dijo mirándola con sus gafas nubladas en cuanto la joven lo soltó suavemente.

La típica gotita anime hizo acto de presencia en la frente de los demás… hasta a "Betty" le brotaría. Desgraciadamente el esqueleto es quien paga los platos rotos ante los arranques de demencia de Tofú.

¡"Betty" querida — la levantó en sus hombros —, Kasumi y yo nos casaremos en este lindo lugar! ¿No te parece maravilloso? ¡Sabía que te gustaría!

Hay cosas que no van a cambiar — murmuraron Ranma y Akane con expresión resignada.

Y salió al jardín dando vueltas con la osamenta… hasta caer al estanque. Kasumi se carcajeó con una risa cantarina.

¡Ay, doctor Tofú — dijo al momento, sin dejar de reír alegremente —, sigue siendo muy gracioso!

_Nota de la autora: Quedó larga esta última parte, pero era el clímax de la historia, me parece tan romántico que la tuviera de paciente, de otra forma no podría actuar con cordura sino realizando su trabajo. Tal vez descarado el OoC pero, como comenté, era necesario para hacer al hombre sincerarse y a la mujer darse cuenta de lo que él sentía por ella. Es un poco triste que Rumiko Takahashi no haya formalizado a esta pareja y nos haya dejado con ganas de verlos llegar al altar. Arigato por leer y sayonara de esta historia. Les reitero una vez más la invitación a mis fics principales para mis nuevos lectores. Yo y mis loqueras._

_P.D. Vieran como sufrí para hacer las cursilerías de Tofú… _


End file.
